E se eu fosse você?
by Miss Dartmoor
Summary: E se Dean fosse Sam e Sam fosse Dean? Como seria estar no corpo do seu irmão e ter o seu irmão no seu corpo? Mesmo para eles, aquilo parecia ser inexplicável, mas tinha que ter uma saída. Até porque eles não poderiam ficar daquele jeito para sempre. WINC.
1. Prelúdio

**E se eu fosse você?**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

---

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence, mas a idéia foi minha, juro! Pena que eu anotei no guardanapo e ele saiu voando pela janela! xP Okay, sem brincadeira. Sam, Dean, e Supernatural não me pertencem!

**Sinopse **- E se Dean fosse Sam e Sam fosse Dean? Como seria estar no corpo do seu irmão e ter o seu irmão no seu corpo? Mesmo para eles, aquilo parecia ser inexplicável, mas tinha que ter uma saída. Até porque eles não poderiam ficar daquele jeito para sempre.

**Beta:** Nããão tenho! Os erros são todos meus, por mais que eu releia sempre tem aquela coisa que "escapa".

**Shipper:** Sam e Dean Winchester – Isso mesmo, Wincest! Pode não parecer de primeira, mas só de primeira.

**N/A:** O título foi tirado de um filme brasileiro, homônimo. Não sei se você reparou, de qualquer jeito, por mais incrível que pareça a idéia não veio do filme, e ele não tem nada a ver com a fanfic (Com a exceção do lance de trocar os corpos, claro).

**N/A²: **Essa fanfic contém **Slash**, contém **Incesto** e é tudo consensual. Se você sente que tem maturidade suficiente para ler, vá em frente, agora se você não gosta desse tipo de coisa, despreza, tem nojo e blá, blá, blá, procure outra fanfic. Para os que gostam, boa leitura! ^^

* * *

**Prelúdio.**

**

* * *

  
**

Aquele lugar estava fedendo, não sabia se era só ele que tinha sentido o cheiro ou se Sam estava com o nariz entupido. Aquele lugar fedia tanto que estava difícil respirar ali dentro, parecia que tinha alguma coisa morta, em decomposição em algum lugar por ali e Dean estava começando a passar mal. Tapou o nariz com o braço, respirando através do tecido da sua blusa, ele segurava a arma com a outra mão a tentava analisar o aposento, ignorando o fedor horrível que estava impregnado naquele lugar.

Estavam num antigo armazém, tinha sido abandonado há anos e graças a pesquisas feitas por Sam, tinham motivos suficientes para acreditarem que aquele lugar era assombrado por um espírito de um assassino, que fazia as pessoas que entravam ali cometerem suicídio.

Uma quantidade significativa de pessoas já havia morrido ao longo dos anos, e agora era hora disso parar, e iria parar assim que eles achassem o corpo do cara, que eles acreditavam estar ali no lugar aonde ele morreu.

Era um caso simples, o básico do básica, salgar e queimar, nada que não fosse novidade. Era uma coisa tão rotineira de se fazer que Dean nem estava com medo, nem estava ansiosa e nada disso, ele só queria fazer logo a droga do trabalho para sair logo dali.

- Cara... O corpo só pode estar aqui. – Disse com a voz abafada pela jaqueta, olhando para Sam que estava logo atrás. Os dois iam subindo a pequena escadinha que levava ao segundo andar.

Tinham que tomar cuidado aonde tocavam, aonde pisavam, era tudo tão antigo e velho que poderia quebrar com um simples toque. Dean enroscou o pé no degrau quebrada da primeira escada que subiram, e o seu tornozelo estava doendo até agora, bem, pelo menos isso fez com que ele prestasse mais atenção.

- Está sentindo esse cheiro?

- Impossível eu não estar sentido. – Sam retrucou de lá de baixo, como se fosse uma coisa óbvia de estar se sentindo. Estava fedendo tanto que estava impossível ficar ali.

Eles deram de cara com um pequeno corredor, e sem a mínima pressa Dean caminhou até uma das portas, girando a maçaneta e entrando no quarto. O cheiro estava forte, e ficava mais forte conforme eles entravam no quarto velho. Era um armazém, mas o andar de cima parecia ter sido uma casa.

Dean observou o quarto, parando o olhar na cama, embaixo dela. Havia uma passagem ali.

- Puta que pariu!

- O que?

- Eu vou acabar vomitando! – Sua expressão era a de nojo misturado com repulsa, mais nada. Sam riu, só porque era engraçado ver seu irmão exagerar as coisas. Mesmo que estivesse fedendo muito, não era pra tanto, dava para suportar. Ele se abaixou ao lado da cama, porque tinha notado a passagem. Passou a mão pela madeira velha e então tornou a encarar o irmão, que continuava parado na porta com o braço em frente ao nariz.

- Me ajuda a tirar isso daqui. – Pediu Sam, se levantando e apontando para a cama.

- Isso é mesmo necessário?

- Não, não, eu consigo mover uma cama de casal velha sozinho. – Ele retrucou ironicamente, na verdade ele até conseguia, mas não estava com a mínima vontade de se esforçar demais. Contrariado, Dean foi até perto da cama e juntos eles arrastaram ela para longe da passagem no chão, Sam foi quem abriu a pequena portinha de madeira que havia ali.

Estava escuro, e a escada levava para o que devia ser um porão. Assim que abriram, o cheiro de coisa podre ficou mais forte ainda e o primeiro impulso de Sam foi vomitar, mas ele se controlou.

Okay, talvez não estivesse tão suportável assim.

- Ri agora. – Dean disse, com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios. Sam o ignorou, pegou a lanterna e tapou o nariz com o braço, respirando o cheiro da sua própria blusa, e aos poucos e com cuidado ele desceu, e Dean veio logo atrás.

Era realmente um porão, cheio de coisas velhas e sem utilidade, e enquanto Sam ia procurando por algo no meio daquela escuridão, com o auxilio da lanterna, Dean foi procurando também, e só parou de andar quando parou em frente uma estante cheia de vidros com coisas esquisitas dentro.

Pegou um dos vidros e observou o que parecia ser um dedo humano.

- Eca. – Colocou de volta, fazendo a melhor das caras de nojo. Estava para dar as costas para estante quando algo no chão brilhou, chamando sua atenção. Ele se agachou, puxando algo do chão, no vão da estante, que parecia ser um colar, um amuleto.

Dean passou o dedo pela prata empoeirada, limpando e deixando visível o desenho que havia ali. Era uma caveira, uma caveira estampada em um pequeno círculo redondo e prateado. Dean sorriu, virando o amuleto e observando a parte de trás, passando o dedo pelas inicias J.P cravadas ali.

- Dean? – A voz de seu irmão o tirou do pequeno devaneio e Dean olhou para trás, guardando o amuleto no bolso da blusa.

- O que é?

- Acho que achei... Dá pra me ajudar aqui?

**xx**

- O que é isso? – Sam perguntou de dentro do carro, notando uma corrente prateada para fora do bolso da blusa de seu irmão, sem a permissão dele Sam esticou a mão e a puxou, antes que Dean pudesse tomá-la, e era isso o que ele fez menção de fazer.

- Ah... Isso? – Eles estavam voltando para o Motel, saindo daquele lugar deserto da cidade. Sam tinha encontrado o corpo do assassino dentro de um baú daqueles antigos, e era exatamente de lá que vinha o cheiro ruim. Eles salgaram, queimaram, e então deram o fora dali.

O caso tinha sido resolvido, com sucesso. Estavam prontos para outro serviço.

- Onde achou isso? – Sam perguntou, analisando o colar. Dean deu de ombros, ligou o rádio e não respondeu a pergunta, e só por isso Sam tirou os olhos da caveira prateada para encarar seu irmão. – Dean?

- Do armazém. – Dean respondeu sem emoção, sem olhar para Sam.

- Pegou isso de lá? Não acredito! Pode estar amaldiçoado ou algo assim...

- Pra mim parece um colarzinho inofensivo, Sammy...

- Não se sai pegando coisas estranhas dos lugares aonde nós vamos fazer nosso trabalho, Dean! Achei que você fosse esperto, mas pelo visto é um cabeça de vento!

- Qual é, Sam. Deixa de drama, eu ainda estou vivo, não estou? É só um colar idiota. – Dean esticou a mão e puxou o colar das mãos de Sam.

- Pára o carro.

- O que?

- Eu disse: pára o carro. – Sam estava bem sério, e tinha puxado o colar das mãos de Dean de novo. O irmão sem entender a mínima encostou o Chevy Impala, e Sam saiu de dentro do carro levando o amuleto com ele.

- O que você vai fazer? – Dean gritou lá de dentro, recebendo o silêncio como resposta. A fim de saber o que Sam faria, saiu do carro e seguiu o irmão.

- Vamos nos livrar disso, vamos destruir isso.

- Mas... Mas por quê? – Era um colarzinho tão bonito. Por que Dean não podia ficar com ele? – Deixa de ser paranóico, Sam!

- Você não sabe da onde veio, a quem pertenceu. Então na dúvida, é melhor a gente se livrar dele.

Dean se calou, quando Sam falava nesse tom autoritário era porque não adiantava discutir. Então no meio da escuridão da noite, eles destruíram o amuleto, voltaram para o carro e foram para o Motel.

Já era de noite, tinham que descansar porque amanhã o dia ia ser logo. Teriam que pesquisar possíveis trabalhos, viajar e seguir com a rotina anormal de sempre.

Yeah, baby, o dia ia ser longo, muito longo. Mas nem Sam, nem Dean tinham noção do quão longo ele ia ser, ele, e os dias seguintes.


	2. Capítulo 1

**E se eu fosse você?**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

---

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence, mas a idéia foi minha, juro! Pena que eu anotei no guardanapo e ele saiu voando pela janela! xP Okay, sem brincadeira. Sam, Dean, e Supernatural não me pertencem!

**Sinopse **- E se Dean fosse Sam e Sam fosse Dean? Como seria estar no corpo do seu irmão e ter o seu irmão no seu corpo? Mesmo para eles, aquilo parecia ser inexplicável, mas tinha que ter uma saída. Até porque eles não poderiam ficar daquele jeito para sempre.

**Beta:** Nããão tenho! Os erros são todos meus, por mais que eu releia sempre tem aquela coisa que "escapa".

**Shipper:** Sam e Dean Winchester – Isso mesmo, Wincest! Pode não parecer de primeira, mas só de primeira.

**N/A:** O título foi tirado de um filme brasileiro, homônimo. Não sei se você reparou, de qualquer jeito, por mais incrível que pareça a idéia não veio do filme, e ele não tem nada a ver com a fanfic (Com a exceção do lance de trocar os corpos, claro).

**N/A²: **Essa fanfic contém **Slash**, contém **Incesto** e é tudo consensual. Se você sente que tem maturidade suficiente para ler, vá em frente, agora se você não gosta desse tipo de coisa, despreza, tem nojo e blá, blá, blá, procure outra fanfic. Para os que gostam, boa leitura! ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

**

* * *

  
**

Quase meia noite. Estava quente, fazia uma noite quente e Sam podia ouvir o som da música vinda da lanchonete ali do quarto, e olha que o quarto dele fica bem longe da lanchonete. Estava começando a ficar com sono, fazia algumas horas que tinham chegado e Dean, pra variar, já tinha saído de novo. Ido para a tal festa, catar umas garotas, tirar o atraso.

- Idiota mulherengo. – Sam murmurou com algum desprezo, fechando o seu laptop e se levantando da cadeira, espreguiçando o corpo e caminhando até a janela, olhando pela fresta da cortina a festança que estava lá em frente, pra lá do estacionamento.

Dean o tinha chamado para ir, mas até parece que Sam, logo Sam Winchester, iria numa coisa dessas a essa hora da noite. Depois do dia cansativo, tudo o que ele queria era dormir, e não ir caçar umas garotas pra transar por uma noite. Céus, como Dean podia ser tão volúvel? Sam não se lembrava do irmão já ter passado mais de uma semana sem pegar ninguém, parecia ser o tipo de coisa impossível de alguém como ele fazer.

E isso é tão fútil, tão... _Vulgar._

"_E por que você se importa?",_ perguntou uma voz dentro da sua cabeça, Sam não se respondeu, ele apenas fechou a cortina e se jogou na sua cama.

Estava vestindo o moletom, e a camiseta branca. Seus olhos estavam pesados, precisava dormir, mas o som da música ia tornar isso meio difícil.

- Porcaria de dia. – Resmungou sozinho, puxando as cobertas e fechando os olhos. Porcaria de dia, porcaria de vida, porcaria de rotina. Às vezes ele desejava ser outra pessoa, ter outra vida e outros hábitos, e às vezes ele gostava de ser quem era. Complicado de se explicar, não acha? Mas Sam era assim, num dia odiava sua vidinha problemática e no outro dia não conseguia se imaginar vivendo como uma pessoa normal. Da mesma forma que odiava seu irmão num dia, o amava no outro, e da mesma forma gostava da sua vida, a detestava outras vezes.

Mesmo que isso ele nunca fosse dizer. A parte de amar seu irmão, não a de gostar da sua vida, do trabalho da sua família.

Nunca diria isso, nunca diria que ama seu irmão, mesmo amando seu irmão. os gestos costumam falar mais do que palavras e Sam procurava não exagerar nos gestos exatamente por isso. Não queria parecer um marica, uma mocinha, um mulherzinha carente. Não queria dar a idéia errada ao seu irmão machão, machista e brutamontes.

Era assim que era. Sam sempre seria o mais sensível, o mais ligado aos sentimentos, enquanto o seu irmão sempre seria o "cubo de gelo", aquele que construiu uma parede enorme ao redor de si e deixou Sam do lado de fora. Dean sempre seria o cara que despreza qualquer forma de afeto que ponha em risco sua masculinidade.

E às vezes isso enche, se querem saber.

Com esses milhares de pensamentos, foi que Sam acabou caindo no sono. Não importava se a música estava alta, o cansaço sempre vencia.

**xx**

Festa, música, bebida, garotas. Era disso que Dean Winchester gostava. Gostava do que fazia, gostava da sua vida, gostava da sua rotina. Até porque ele não se imaginava sendo outra pessoa. Talvez até tentasse imaginar como seria sua vida se aquela desgraça toda na sua família nunca tivesse acontecido. Será que ele teria ido para a faculdade? Será que teria uma casa, uma mulher ou filhos?

Bem, não importava. Não era sempre que Dean pensava nessas coisas, e hoje com o som alto daquela música, qualquer música que sempre pega na sua cabeça no dia seguinte, com aquela bebida alcoólica na sua mão e o olhar fixo de uma garota loira perto do bar, era que ele não ia pensar nisso tão cedo.

Sorriu sem vergonha para a moça e foi chegando perto. Tinha chamado Sam para ir até ali, disse que seria divertido e que eles precisavam disso agora, precisavam de diversão, mas seu irmão nem o ouviu direito e continuou prestando atenção no bendito computador. Caramba, como ele conseguia passar 24 horas por dia na frente daquilo? Como ele podia ficar tanto tempo sem sexo? É, isso era o que Dean estava pensando agora, não importava se era insensível da sua parte ou qualquer coisa assim.

Vai ver por ficar tanto tempo sem sexo, era que Sam andava tão temperamental, tão "repentino". Repentino? É, mudando de humor com a mesma velocidade com que pisca os olhos. Ele se irritava facilmente, ele estava tenso, tenso demais.

Chegou perto da moça e perguntou se podia oferecer uma bebida a ela, e ela sem pensar duas vezes disse que sim. Tinha um corpo bonito, escultural, era loira e usava roupas curtas, não tão curtas, mas curtas o suficiente para ele apreciar o corpo.

Oh, yeah baby, a noite ia ser longa!

Foi olhando para o corpo da garota que Dean se esqueceu do seu irmão, e colocou o charme Winchester pra funcionar. Era infalível, sempre infalível.

**xx**

Luz, raios solares. Puta que pariu, de onde diabos vinha aquela claridade toda? Porque ele se lembrava muito bem de ter fechado as cortinas ontem a noite.

Dor, dor forte na extensão dos olhos e na nuca. Ele tinha levado uma porrada enquanto dormia ou o que? Abriu os olhos sonolentamente, porque apesar de já ser de manhã ele ainda sentia sono, uma vontade insana de voltar a dormir e dormir o resto do dia. Mexeu-se na cama, procurando uma posição confortável, e se deu conta de que não estava sozinho na cama, e que, estranhamente, não estava vestindo nada.

Abriu os olhos totalmente, os arregalou, na verdade, de uma forma que se fosse possível eles teriam saltado das órbitas. Respirou fundo e encarou o teto do quarto, e olhou para o lado e se arrependeu de ter feito isso, na verdade ele se arrependeu de ter acordado.

Deu de cara com uma cabeleira loira, uma garota deitava quase em cima dele, e parecia que não estava vestindo nada também, não fosse pelas cobertas cobrindo parcialmente seu corpo, Sam poderia ter uma visão perfeita do corpo dela, exatamente como ela veio ao mundo.

Mas ele não estava interessado nisso agira.

Mexeu o outro braço. Seu coração estava na garganta e queria pular para fora, e foi quando mexeu o braço que ele notou que não podia mexê-lo, alguém estava deitado do seu outro lado, quase em cima do seu corpo, e ao olhar na outra direção ele viu uma cabeleira ruiva.

_Pura que pariu, cara, que porra é essa?!_

A sua respiração foi ficando agitada, porque ele tinha quase certeza absoluta de ter ido dormir sozinho e muito bem vestido, então por que raios tinha acordado sem roupa, num quarto que, aparentemente, não era o dele, com duas garotas na sua cama? Ou ele estava sonhando, ou era sonâmbulo e andou fazendo umas coisas bem pervertidas ontem de noite!

Por falar em quarto que não era dele, Sam deu falta de uma coisa. Seu cabelo, sentiu falto do seu seu cabelo, porque seu cabelo parecia mais curto. Ele olhou para baixo e observou seu corpo, a coberta cobria parte dele, o impossibilitando de ver as partes baixas. Mas ele nem precisou ver nada disso, na verdade foi até melhor, porque ao descer o olhar para o seu peitoral ele se tocou que o que não era dele por ali não era só o quarto.

Oh, meu, Deus, aquilo tinha que ser um sonho!

Aquele corpo não era seu, e só por isso Sam arregalou mais ainda os olhos e ficou boquiaberto. Ele era mais alto, ele era mais forte, ele tinha braços mais fortes, ele tinha um cabelo maior.

E aquele peitoral... Aquele peitoral e aquele abdômen lhe eram estranhamente familiares.

Mesmo que Sam estivesse à beira de um choque cerebral, ele com todo o cuidado do mundo se levantou e saiu da cama, e as garotas, graças ao bom Deus que estais no céu, não fizeram nada além de se remexerem e tornarem a dormir, mergulhadas num sono profundo. Sam percebeu que estava nu, e aquilo... Aquele... Lá... Oh, meu, Deus! Não era o dele!

Seu rosto ficou branco, branco igual papel para então ficar vermelho, vermelho púrpura, e extremamente quente. Ele procurou pelas suas roupas, e vestiu sua boxer preta sem calma alguma, ele só precisava se vestir, sair dali e raciocinar direito, porque por mais cruel que possa parecer, aquilo não era um sonho.

Estava real demais, nítido demais.

Passou a mão pelo rosto, estava desesperado, ia ter um ataque de pânico. Tinha achado a sua calça e tinha fechado o zíper, e quando os dedos sentiram a pele do seu rosto ele levou um outro susto, aquele rosto não era seu, obviamente, e aqueles lábios... Seus lábios pareciam mais carnudos. Subiu os dedos para o nariz, para as sobrancelhas e então para os cabelos curtos, arrepiados. Tocando tudo, sentindo tudo, porque ele tinha medo de procurar um espelho.

Agora, ao sentir melhor, começava a te uma certa noção de quem ele era, ou no corpo de quem ele estava... Oh, merda, como isso é possível?!

Seu coração estava protestando, porque seu coração queria saltar pela boca e saltitar no chão. Sam engoliu em seco e procurou pelas suas camisas, e foi só quando bateu os olhos em uma jaqueta muito conhecida, que costumava pertencer ao seu pai, foi que ele não teve mais dúvidas.

Deus, quem é que usa aquela jaqueta, dorme com duas garotas e tem cabelo curto e lábios carnudos?!

Nessa hora, se Sam não fosse tão racional e tivesse tanto autocontrole, teria caído para trás e desmaiado, porque o impacto da notícia, ou da novidade fora de hora, foi tão grande que ele não tinha idéia de como reagir.

Aquilo era impossível, inexplicável, sem pé nem cabeça. Tinha que ser um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo_. Precisava_ ser um pesadelo.


	3. Capítulo 2

**E se eu fosse você?**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

---

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence, mas a idéia foi minha, juro! Pena que eu anotei no guardanapo e ele saiu voando pela janela! xP Okay, sem brincadeira. Sam, Dean, e Supernatural não me pertencem!

**Sinopse **- E se Dean fosse Sam e Sam fosse Dean? Como seria estar no corpo do seu irmão e ter o seu irmão no seu corpo? Mesmo para eles, aquilo parecia ser inexplicável, mas tinha que ter uma saída. Até porque eles não poderiam ficar daquele jeito para sempre.

**Beta:** Nããão tenho! Os erros são todos meus, por mais que eu releia sempre tem aquela coisa que "escapa".

**Shipper:** Sam e Dean Winchester – Isso mesmo, Wincest! Pode não parecer de primeira, mas só de primeira.

**N/A:** O título foi tirado de um filme brasileiro, homônimo. Não sei se você reparou, de qualquer jeito, por mais incrível que pareça a idéia não veio do filme, e ele não tem nada a ver com a fanfic (Com a exceção do lance de trocar os corpos, claro).

**N/A²: **Essa fanfic contém **Slash**, contém **Incesto** e é tudo consensual. Se você sente que tem maturidade suficiente para ler, vá em frente, agora se você não gosta desse tipo de coisa, despreza, tem nojo e blá, blá, blá, procure outra fanfic. Para os que gostam, boa leitura! ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

**

* * *

  
**

Virou-se na cama, puxando as cobertas até a altura do pescoço. Estava sonhando, sonhando com garotas, garotas loiras e morenas, ruivas, e elas estavam fazendo tudo o que ele pedia. Quer sonho melhor que esse?

Sorriu, um sorriso bobo. Seu rosto estava meio afundado no travesseiro fofo, e ele estava deitado de lado. Aquilo era o paraíso, e estava tão bom, tão bom.

Mas então, sem explicação nenhuma e de repente, as garotas sumiram e o local mudou. Agora ele estava num quarto barato de Motel, e não no lugar chique de antes, e havia, além dele, apenas uma outra pessoa no quarto. Uma pessoa que estava de costas, sentada numa poltrona velha.

Dean franziu a testa, num sinal de confusão e foi caminhando até lá, para ver quem estava ali com ele. Quando ficou de frente para a poltrona foi que ele viu quem estava ali com ele, era seu irmão e seu irmão tinha um sorriso nos lábios, e o media com o olhar.

Dean perguntou o que ele estava fazendo lá, porque aquele sonho era dele e Sam tinha chegado ali e estava atrapalhando tudo, mas então Sam se levantou e chegou bem perto, tão perto e de uma maneira tão estranha como nunca eles ficaram antes. O clima ficou estranho, e os dois mergulharam num silêncio incômodo até que Dean sentiu o braço de Sam em volta da sua cintura, e foi puxado para perto do corpo másculo do irmão no segundo seguinte. Dean prendeu a respiração, e arregalou tanto os olhos deixando mais do que clara a sua indignação, mas se ele tinha alguma coisa para falar, essa coisa ficou esquecida.

Seu irmãozinho o puxou para perto, lhe roubando um beijo, um beijo que tirou seu fôlego, um beijo que embaralhou seus pensamentos.

O momento durou pouco, quase como se Sam quisesse deixar na boca de Dean o gostinho de "quero mais", e então Dean ainda um pouco desnorteado, abriu os olhos para encarar os olhos esverdeados de Sam.

Mas quando Dean abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu não foi os olhos de Sam, e sim os seus olhos esverdeados. Aquilo o deu um susto tão grande que Dean recuou, se desvencilhando dos braços que estavam em volta da sua cintura.

Dean, logo na sua frente, sorriu, e Dean, o verdadeiro Dean, franziu totalmente a testa. Aquele era um sonho esquisito e tanto. Uma vez ele ouviu dizer que os sonhos eram coisas que ficavam na sua mente ou sei lá o que, e ele não se lembrava de alguma vez na vida ter tido vontade de beijar a si próprio, e muito menos beijar seu próprio irmão.

Quer dizer...

Dean, em frente, chegou perto de novo e Dean recuou de susto, de novo, mas dessa vez ele abriu os olhos, de novo, e deu de cara com a cama de solteiro do outro lado, arrumada.

Tinha prendido a respiração, e assim que acordou soltou a respiração de uma vez só. Estava se sentindo um pouco estranho, aquele sonho sem pé nem cabeça tinha deixado Dean um pouco estranho.

- Mas que porr...?

Ele se calou, tapou a boca com a mão e se virou, ficando de frente para o teto do quarto. Não, ele não tampou a boca e arqueou as duas sobrancelhas de susto por ter dito um palavrão, considerando a boca suja que Dean tem, falar um palavrão era algo tão normal que ele nem notava, surpreendente seria se ele não tivesse falado um palavrão.

Ele se calou porque o que ouviu não foi sua voz, foi à voz grave do seu irmão. E Dean tinha certeza que estava sozinho no quarto, não exatamente sozinho, mas seu irmão não poderia estar ali.

Sentou-se na cama de uma vez só, ainda com as mãos em frente aos lábios. A primeira coisa que viu foi um volume que eram suas pernas, e as cobertas por cima delas. Então seu olhar desceu para a sua camiseta branca e ele tomou um susto quando seu olhar parou em suas mãos.

Ele não estava aonde ele achava que estava, estava no quarto de Motel onde Sam e ele estavam hospedados, e Dean podia jurar que tinha passado a noite no quarto das garotas que ele conheceu na festa.

Mas, que seja, agora ele não estava interessado nisso, até porque olhar para aquelas mãos o fez perder o foco do pensamento, se esquecer da onde ele deveria ter acordado hoje.

As mãos eram grandes, dedos longos, mãos macias que não eram suas mãos, sem sombra de dúvidas.

Dean destampou a boca, controlando um grito abafado de susto e afastou as cobertas, dando uma boa olhada nas suas pernas, no seu corpo, vestido com o moletom e a camiseta branca que Sam costumava usar para dormir.

Dean estava mais alto, suas pernas estavam mais longas.

Uma mecha de cabelo castanho caiu em frente dos seus olhos e bloqueou sua visão. Dean moveu a mão até ela, e sentiu os fios macios do cabelo... Oh, caramba... Aquele cabelo...

Virou o rosto e quando bateu os olhos no espelho grande que tinha ali no quarto, e viu sentado na cama de Sam, não ele, Dean, e sim o próprio Sam o encarando de volta, Dean quase teve um surto e desmaiou ali e agora mesmo.

Mas ao invés disso, ele arregalou os olhos, abriu bem os olhos e levou ambas as mãos até os cabelos, sentindo a textura macia e sentindo o perfume de shampoo de tuti-frutti que era o que Sam costumava usar, que era o cheiro que Dean estava acostumado a sentir quando ficava perto demais do seu irmão.

O seu primeiro impulso foi fechar os olhos, fechar bem firme os olhos na esperança de que assim que os abrisse de novo, encontrasse o encarado do espelho o cara bonitão que ele costumava ver sempre que encarava os espelhos por aí, mas ao abrir os olhos de novo, Sam ainda estava lá olhando para ele sem entender absolutamente nada.

A sua respiração ficou rápida, agitada. Dean levou a mão ao peito e começou a respirar forte, puxando todo o ar que conseguia e o soltando segundos depois de ter respirado. Estava começando a perder o controle, sentia seu rosto esquentar e estava ficando sem fôlego, não estava conseguindo respirar. Jogou as cobertas para o lado e se levantou, e a falta de costume com um corpo tão alto quase o fez cair ao colocar os pés no chão, mas Dean conseguiu se apoiar na parede.

- Merda... – Sussurrou, ainda sem fôlego, prestes a ter uma crise respiratória. Caminhou sem jeito até o banheiro, apoiou-se no batente da porta e respirou fundo novamente, tentando controlar a respiração. Não, ele não tinha problemas respiratórios, mas aquilo estava tão bizarro e assustador que ninguém poderia culpar Dean de estar prestes a ter uma crise de desespero.

Parou em frente a pia, abriu a torneira e jogou a água gelada no rosto umas duas vezes, e então se encarou no reflexo do espelho. Ainda era Sam.

- O que...? O que é isso? – Dean ouviu a voz de Sam falar, num sussurro assustado. Recuou os passos, sentindo a parede gelada atrás dele, então ele fechou os olhos novamente e sua respiração estava se normalizando aos poucos.

Como aquilo era possível? Onde estava o seu corpo? Onde?

Abriu de novo os olhos quando pensou nisso, e começou a raciocinar com alguma calma, ou a calma que a situação o permitia ter. Se ele estava ali, se ele tinha acordado ali no corpo de Sam, e aquilo não era um sonho, então onde estava ele, digo, onde estava seu corpo e o que tinha acontecido ao seu irmão?

- Me diz que eu estou sonhando... – Ele falou novamente, sozinho. Então Dean mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou esperançoso para o braço de Sam, e antes que pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo deu um beliscão forte ali. Não, ele não acordou, apenas sentiu a dor do beliscão e deixou escapar outro palavrão. Droga, droga! Ele não estava sonhando, mas aquilo não era possível, ou era?

Era estranho, tudo estranho. Dean se sentia alto demais, sentia que tinha pernas e braços compridos demais, e levava um susto sempre que abria a boca para falar e ouvia a voz de seu irmão, era como se Sam estivesse ali. E agora, pra variar, seu braço estava doendo.

Então ele se lembrou, se lembrou das garotas. Seria possível que Sam tivesse acordado no seu corpo, que estivesse passando por aquela situação também?

Era o melhor palpite que ele tinha, e se fosse verdade, Dean sabia onde Sam estava.

**xx**

Suas mãos tremiam tanto que estava difícil abotoar sua camisa. Sam tentava se acalmar, desejando do fundo do coração que ele acordasse a qualquer segundo, mas parecia que não tinha chances de ser um sonho, não era, era real e ele estava mesmo no corpo de Dean.

Conseguiu abotoar o último botão com extrema dificuldade e estava segurando a sua jaqueta, ou a jaqueta de Dean, quando uma das garotas resmungou algo sem nexo e abriu os olhos, erguendo o pescoço para dar uma boa olhada em Dean.

Nesse instante Sam sentiu a respiração falhar e apertou a jaqueta com força. Estava assustado, e isso com certeza estava estampado no olhar de Dean. Estava sentindo dores na extensão dos olhos e as suas mãos ainda tremiam, seu corpo todo tremia, pra falar a verdade.

- Dean, o que foi? – A garota perguntou, se sentando na cama e nessa hora Sam pode visualizar o corpo nu dela. Ele olhou para o chão, sentindo o rosto esquentar como brasa no fogo. Não levava o mínimo jeito para aquilo, tinha vergonha, estava se constrangendo e isso estava na cara.

A garota apenas riu.

– Acordou de ressaca? Minha cabeça também dói um pouco...

"_Saia daí Sam, saia já daí"._

Era a ordem que seu cérebro mandava ao seu corpo, mas seu corpo se recusava a obedecer.

A garota se levantou, sem roupa nenhuma e Sam se obrigou a encarar o chão, porque se olhasse na direção dela tinha certeza que seu rosto derreteria de tão quente.

- Tem algo aqui pra gente tomar. – Ela continuou a falar, e Sam ouviu o resmungo da outra garota, a ruiva. Ela estava acordando e agora Sam estava ficando mais desesperado do que já estava.

- Eu... Eu... – Era estranho ouvir a voz de Dean de dentro. Na verdade, era estranho ouvir a voz de Dean soar tão assustada, seu irmão nunca gaguejava, ele sempre falava firme, direto, fosse pra dizer uma besteira ou pra chamar alguém de Filho da Puta, era sempre direto e firme. – Eu estou bem, só preciso ir... Eu... Eu tenho que ir.

Sam vestiu a jaqueta com alguma dificuldade, e já estava indo até a porta quando a garota segurou seu braço.

- Mas já? – Ela parecia chateada, chateada da melhor transa da vida dela estar indo embora agora e pra sempre, porque ela tinha a impressão de que nunca o veria na vida, novamente.

- Não, é sério. – Sam disse, tentando se soltar do aperto da mão dela sem machucá-la, ou sem parecer rude demais. – Eu tenho um...

_Compromisso._ Era a palavra que completaria a sua frase, mas Sam não teve tempo de dizer tudo, alguém bateu na porta umas três vezes, com urgência, e então ele encarou a madeira velha da porta e ficou parado ali, com os olhos bem abertos e era de susto, surpresa, medo e tudo junto, fazendo seu coração disparar. A garota soltou Sam e puxou uma toalha de cima de uma cadeira e a enrolou no rosto, indo abrir a porta em seguida.

Ele teria agradecido se não estivesse prestes a ter um ataque de nervos.

Sam prendeu a respiração. Ele estava mais para o lado, de forma que não podia ver quem estava ali.

- Hey... Olá... – Ela cumprimentou, um pouco incerta. – Não é uma boa hora para visitas...

Ela estava deixando apenas uma parte da porta aberta, o suficiente para o visitante não ver nem a garota que continuava a dormir, e nem o corpo de Dean parado, estático, encarando a garota sem saber o que fazer, sem saber que reação ter. Sam ainda não tinha digerido a novidade.

- Ah, imagino... Eu sou o Sam. Acho que meu irmão está aí com vocês e... Bem, nós temos um trabalho pra fazer agora e o nosso chefe vai nos matar se chegarmos atrasados... Sabe como é.. – A pessoa disse, numa voz calma, séria.

Sam sentiu o coração bater mais rápido, piscou forte umas três vezes e soltou a respiração que tinha prendido. Não sabia como descrever a sensação que sentiu ao ouvir a si próprio falando, ouvir sua própria voz, de "fora". A entoação grave, firme, mas não parecia ser ele falando, estava diferente, não era ele.

E é claro que não era.

A garota mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou para Dean, o Sam, e então para o Sam, que no caso era Dean.

- Ah... Então é por isso que ele está tão apressado. – Ela abriu mais a porta, e Sam levou a mão à boca e abafou o grito de susto que entalou na garganta. Estava olhando para si mesmo, de frente, como num espelho, só que ao vivo, difícil explicar. Estava usando seu jeans, sua camisa, e estava usando uma jaqueta que não era sua, era de Dean. Seu corpo tinha nos lábios um sorriso sarcástico, um sorriso levemente puxado para o lado que não combinava com o seu ar de bom moço.

- Hey Dean, melhor irmos rápido, não é? – Dean disse, seu irmão disse, no seu corpo, tão irônico como se achasse algo engraçado, e aquilo não tinha a mínima graça. Sam piscou, voltando a Terra, voltando ao quarto e balançou a cabeça levando a mão ao cabelo curto, arrepiado, e olhou para a garota. Ele tentou sorrir num gesto de despedida, porque ela sorria para ele, mas algo subiu a sua garganta e ele teve a impressão de que iria vomitar, e só por isso passou pelo seu irmão e saiu do quarto sem dizer uma única palavra.

Dean olhou para o seu próprio traseiro, o seu corpo caminhando para longe dali, provavelmente em direção ao quarto, como um ladrão fugindo da policia. Ele ainda sorria, e não o culpem por estar olhando para ele próprio daquele jeito, tão sem pudor, simplesmente não tinha idéia, até agora, de como era incrivelmente gostoso.

- Ele está um pouco estranho... – A garota comentou.

- Ah, não liga não Megan, ele é assim quando acorda. – Disse ainda olhando para ele mesmo, sumindo do seu campo de visão. Então voltou sua atenção para a garota que o olhava com o cenho franzido.

- Como sabe meu nome? – Ela perguntou curiosa. – A gente se conhece?

_Opa..._

- Er... Não, eu... Palpite de sorte. – Dean sorriu, acenando com um sinal de cabeça e dando as costas para a garota, que deu uma boa olhada nele quando saiu. Se tivesse conhecido o irmão de Dean antes, teria proposto algo à quatro, e não só em três, porque aquele tal de Sam não era de se jogar fora.

**xx**

Entrou no quarto, fechou a porta e se sentou na sua cama, apoiando os cotovelos em cada joelho e fazendo menção de puxar os cabelos, mas ele não ia fazer isso.

Ouviu o som da porta se abrir e fechar e quando ergueu o rosto estava olhando para Sam, para ele, só que não era ele, era Dean. Aquilo tirou todas as suas esperanças de ser um sonho.

- Essa é uma boa hora pra gente conversar a respeito disso. – Dean disse, gesticulando com as mãos, indicando ele e Sam, na cama, aquilo era confuso.

- Eu... Como? Caramba... _Como? _

- Boa pergunta, mas infelizmente eu não tenho a resposta. Próxima.

- Estou falando sério, pode parar de fazer gracinhas? – Sam pediu, estava irritado. Aquilo estava confundindo sua cabeça, estava tirando seu sossego. Ouvir a sua voz falar coisas que não costumava dizer, usar um tom que ele não estava acostumado a usar, olhar para seu rosto e ver aquele sorriso típico de Dean Winchester, aquilo tudo estava fazendo seu estômago rodar.

- Sam? – Sam estava ficando pálido, na verdade Dean estava pálido. Dean, em pé, no corpo de Sam, se abaixou para ficar em frente ao seu irmão. Estava tentando manter o controle da situação, ele sempre partia para as piadinhas quando estava com medo, e mesmo que não parecesse, estava com medo agora, estava assustado demais. Ficou pior ainda quando viu o seu rosto mais branco que o normal, e Sam levou a mão à boca e parecia que estava passando mal. – Sam, você está bem?

- Não. – Sam respondeu, sem fôlego, e foi a última coisa que ele disse. Dean sentiu o peso do seu corpo, que ele não estava usando no momento, sobre o corpo de Sam, que era o corpo que ele estava usando no momento e não foi difícil segurá-lo, Sam tinha um corpo forte.

Segurou seu próprio corpo pela cintura, passou a mão pelo seu rosto, o rosto que estava acostumado a encarar quando se olhava no espelho, e ele tinha os olhos fechados agora, tinha desmaiado. Meu Deus, como aquilo era estranho!

- Ah não, agora não Sam. – Resmungou sozinho, deitando Dean na cama, ou Sam. Sentou-se ao lado, passando a mão de Sam pelo rosto de Dean, sentindo o seu cabelo arrepiado, sentindo o seu rosto. Era tão estranho, tão assustador. Mas ele tinha que ser forte, tinha que ser forte pelos dois agora, porque Sam parecia não estar lidando muito bem com a situação. E como poderia estar?

Céus, como aquilo podia ter acontecido?

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A:** Mais um capítulo postado, espero que não tenha demorado tanto

**Sy.P** - Foi o que eu fiquei imaginando! xP Espero que tenha gostado da reação do Dean, eu meio que me lembrei do episódio em que ele "perde" o carro... Ops... OO Espero que vc tenha assistido esse! auhaahuahaua Beeeijos, obrigada pela review!

**Aniannka **- Não, ele não terá acesso, o que é uma pena, né? hahaha Ele só está com o corpo "emprestado". E o que ele fará no corpo do Sam? Surpresa! Ia perder a graça se eu contasse xP Obrigada pela review, um beijo!

.

.

.

Espero que vocês estejam gostando da fanfic, e lembrem-se: Miss Dartmoor é movida a review! Fica a dica hahaha xD Caso esteja lendo por aí, não custa nada pegar 1 minutinho do seu tempo pra me fazer feliz deixando uma review, né? .

Até a próxima!


	4. Capítulo 3

**E se eu fosse você?**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

---

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence, mas a idéia foi minha, juro! Pena que eu anotei no guardanapo e ele saiu voando pela janela! xP Okay, sem brincadeira. Sam, Dean, e Supernatural não me pertencem!

**Sinopse **- E se Dean fosse Sam e Sam fosse Dean? Como seria estar no corpo do seu irmão e ter o seu irmão no seu corpo? Mesmo para eles, aquilo parecia ser inexplicável, mas tinha que ter uma saída. Até porque eles não poderiam ficar daquele jeito para sempre.

**Beta:** Nããão tenho! Os erros são todos meus, por mais que eu releia sempre tem aquela coisa que "escapa".

**Shipper:** Sam e Dean Winchester – Isso mesmo, Wincest! Pode não parecer de primeira, mas só de primeira.

**N/A:** O título foi tirado de um filme brasileiro, homônimo. Não sei se você reparou, de qualquer jeito, por mais incrível que pareça a idéia não veio do filme, e ele não tem nada a ver com a fanfic (Com a exceção do lance de trocar os corpos, claro).

**N/A²: **Essa fanfic contém **Slash**, contém **Incesto** e é tudo consensual. Se você sente que tem maturidade suficiente para ler, vá em frente, agora se você não gosta desse tipo de coisa, despreza, tem nojo e blá, blá, blá, procure outra fanfic. Para os que gostam, boa leitura! ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

**

* * *

  
**

Respirou fundo, todo o ar que era possível abrigar em seus pulmões, e depois soltou o ar de uma vez só. Segurou a pia branca de cada lado, e apoiou-se nela, erguendo o rosto para encarar-se no espelho. Ficou quieto, assim, durante um longo tempo, apenas se observando. Se ele não tivesse a certeza de que era ele, e a cada movimento que fazia o reflexo no espelho repetisse, pensaria que era Sam quem o estava encarando de volta, mas infelizmente não era.

Sua mão chegou até seu queixo, o queixo de Sam, e subiu para a bochecha e Dean sentiu a textura da pele macia do irmão. Então seus dedos chegaram aos cabelos e Dean sorriu instintivamente e por nenhum motivo em especial, e observou em seguida o sorriso nos lábios do rosto de Sam.

Nunca disse para ninguém, nem mesmo para ele, mas adorava quando Sammy sorria.

Quando os dedos da mão de Sam chegaram até os lábios de Sam, Dean sentiu um arrepio estranho e se afastou da pia, do espelho e fechou os olhos. O que ele estava fazendo? Estava tocando a si próprio, porque sentia o toque, mas era o rosto de Sam, tudo pertencia a Sam, e era como se Dean estivesse violando o irmão e aquilo não o fazia se sentir muito bem.

Então ele saiu do banheiro, chegando até a porta e observando o seu próprio corpo deitado na cama. A calça, a camisa, a jaqueta, as botas, era tudo dele, o corpo era dele. Mas Sam estava ali, no comando, e só de pensar que Sam estava no seu corpo... Isso o fazia se sentir estranho.

Sam se espreguiçou, no corpo de Dean, e abriu os olhos lentamente, sonolentamente. Ele pareceu notar que havia mais alguém ali com ele o olhando, e estava chutando que era Dean.

- Cara, eu tive um sonho tão... – Então ele se calou, abriu mais os olhos e engoliu em seco. Nesse meio tempo Dean sorriu levemente, sem emoção, e foi chegando perto da cama até se sentar ao lado do seu irmão que se sentava também. Sam então dobrou os joelhos e apoiou os cotovelos em cada um deles, fazendo menção de puxar os cabelos. Ele se recusava a olhar para Dean ao seu lado, e parecia estar extremamente perturbado.

E _frágil..._ Era tão esquisito observar a si mesmo daquela maneira tão indefesa, tão vulnerável. Dean não era assim, Dean não é assim. Ele nunca se permitiria parecer fraco.

- Sammy, você 'tá legal?

Sam ergueu o rosto, respirou fundo e, incerto, encarou seus olhos esverdeados, seu rosto, ali ao lado dele o encarando com certa preocupação.

- Não é a pergunta que você deveria fazer numa hora dessas. – Ele disse com amargura.

- Okay, corrigindo: Está a fim de uma pizza?

- Dean... – Ele disse em tom de recriminação, não porque estava irritado, mas porque piadas agora não iam lhe fazer se sentir melhor.

- Desculpe...

- Pára de fazer isso. – Sam pediu, quase uma ordem.

- Isso o quê?

- _Isso..._ – Sam apontou para seu próprio rosto e, então, sem mais nem menos, levou as mãos até o rosto e começou a mexer em seus lábios como se quisesse tirar alguma coisa dali, alguma expressão, e isso fez com quem Dean ficasse sem entender nada e afastasse as mãos de Sam do seu rosto, digo, do rosto _dele._

Caramba, como isso confunde!

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, cara?

- Não gosto quando você sorri daquele jeito. – Sam confessou, ainda com amargura, afastando as mãos do seu rosto que agora Dean estava controlando, por assim dizer. Dean franziu a testa de leve, na melhor expressão de confusão que o rosto de seu irmão mais novo poderia fazer.

- Quando eu sorrio de que jeito?

- Feito um... – Sam respirou fundo, abaixando o olhar. – Sorri daquela maneira sarcástica, não gosto de me olhar sorrindo daquela maneira, da _sua _maneira.

- Desculpa, cara, mas eu também não gosto de me ver com essa cara de idiota que você faz sempre. – Dean retrucou em tom irônico, não entendendo o porquê da atitude de Sam. Era bom ele se acostumar com os sorrisos de Dean, porque era uma coisa da qual ele não podia abrir mão, e sabe-se lá por quanto tempo eles teriam que ficar assim. – Mas não estou reclamando, estou?

- Você é um idiota. – Sam disse, saindo de perto do irmão e se levantando. Ele parou em pé ao lado da cama, de costas para Dean, e então olhou para ele e seus olhos estavam brilhando, os olhos de Dean estavam brilhando como se fosse começar a chorar.. – E você é baixinho demais...

- _Como é?_ – Espera lá, ninguém critica a melhor obra de Deus, não que ele acredite em Deus... Certo, esse já é um assunto para outra ocasião.

- E... E... – Sam estava irritado, parecia procurar por mais defeitos. – E tem as pernas tortas!

Aí Sam já estava pegando pesado.

- Eu tenho pernas tortas? Da onde você tirou essa? – Dean estava em frente à Sam agora e isso o deu um susto, porque geralmente quando os dois ficavam nessa pose de discussão Dean costumava olhar mais para cima, mas agora ele estava olhando mais para baixo, para o seu rosto, mas não era isso que ele estava achando engraçado. Ele estava achando engraçado, ou curioso, porque ele estava mais alto que o seu irmão.

E seu irmãozinho é que era o gigante da dupla!

- Olha só! – Sam praticamente gritou, apontando para os pares de pernas. – Tortas!

- E você? Já se encarou no espelho?

- Acho que não preciso. – Disse com sarcasmo.

- É exageradamente alto, tem essas pernas quilométricas que não me dão o mínimo equilibro e... E... – Dean parou um instante, passou as mãos pelos cabelos compridos e se calou do nada.

- E o que? – Ele exigiu que o irmão continuasse, mas Dean parecia ter perdido o foco do pensamento.

- Preciso ir ao banheiro. – Ele disse, e a frase teria soado extremamente natural se ele não estivesse no corpo do irmão.

Sam arregalou os olhos, e segurou o braço de Dean, ou o seu braço, como se impedisse antecipadamente Dean de mover um músculo.

- Nem ferrando.

- Cara, é sério... – Dean se soltou com facilidade. – Ninguém mandou você não ir ao banheiro de madrugada...

- Não, Dean, _não!_ – Sam estava começando a ficar desesperado, ele não queria que Dean tocasse _lá,_ mexesse _lá,_ de maneira alguma.

E Dean estava começando a ficar sem paciência.

- Olha aqui, que eu me lembre eu fui dormir sem roupa ontem à noite, ou seja, você acordou no meu corpo da maneira como eu vim ao mundo... Vamos dizer que essa é uma forma de igualar as coisas.

- É diferente!

- Como é diferente?!

- Eu não fiquei mexendo _lá!_ Eu só me vesti e pronto! – Sam segurava seu irmão de novo, e nisso Dean sorriu levemente traiçoeiro, e foi uma coisa bem perturbadora ver aquele tipo de sorriso nos seus lábios.

- Está com medo que eu veja, é, Sammy-boy? – Dean se soltou de Sam novamente e deu passos para longe do irmão, mas sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios. Claro que ele já tinha visto antes, quando eles eram mais jovens, já que passavam a maior parte do tempo juntos e é natural que você acabe vendo seu irmão sem roupa, mas ultimamente... Bem, Sam estava mais cuidadoso do que costumava ser no passado. – Por quê? É pequeno demais?

Sam não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

- Maior que o seu com certeza é. – Ele disse com uma pontada de veneno.

- Nem fodendo! – E antes que Sam tivesse tempo de impedir, Dean já tinha enfiado as mãos lá, nas partes baixas do próprio irmão. Quer dizer, por cima do jeans, claro, não era como se ele fosse entrar com a mão por dentro da calça e mexer nas coisas do irmão com o irmão ali na frente. – _Wow!_

Seu rosto, o seu rosto estava vermelho púrpura. Dean nunca pensou que um dia veria seu próprio rosto corado, porque Sam estava corando e agora seu rosto lindo parecia um pimentão.

- Dean Winchester!

- Caramba! – Dean estava surpreso. – Eu acho que ele é proporcional ao tamanho do seu corpo, Sammy...

- Eu vou matar você!

Se Dean ia fazer mais algum comentário ou tirar a mão do volume na calça, não teve tempo para saber. Ele sentiu Sam vir com tudo pra cima dele e logo estava indo de encontro a cama, caindo no colchão macio, com o peso de Sam sobre ele.

Podia ver nos seus olhos esverdeados uma raiva imensa, e podia ver o punho vindo em direção ao seu rosto.

- HEY! – Mas segurou o braço a tempo, impedindo Sam de cumprir o objetivo. Mas Sam não se deu por satisfeito, ele tentou bater em Dean com a outra mão e Dean virou o rosto a tempo, ouvindo o barulho do punho acertando o travesseiro fofo, então sem mais demoras, para impedir Sam de tentar socá-lo de novo, mudou as posições.

Segurou seus braços acima da cabeça e se sentou no seu próprio quadril, observando seu rosto se contorcer numa expressão de raiva e insana vontade de matá-lo, ele sabia que Sam estava furioso. Então Dean ficou ali com a testa levemente franzida observando o próprio rosto.

- Nossa, eu sou mesmo terrivelmente sexy, até quando estou bravo!

- Filho da pu...!

Soltou uma mão e tapou a sua boca a tempo, impedindo Sam de terminar o insulto. Sam se contorcia, tentando se livrar do irmão, mas só agora ele tinha noção do quanto era forte.

- A minha mãe é a sua também, então nada de "Filho da puta" pra cima de mim, falou? – Dean sorriu de lado, gostando de ter o seu irmãozinho imobilizado, bem embaixo dele.

Wow, isso soa meio pervertido.

- Vai parar? Olha, é no seu rosto que você queria acertar o soco. Acho que não quer estragar a embalagem, quer?

Sam respirou fundo, se dando conta da burrice que ia fazer.

- Então, vai se acalmar? – Dean perguntou, e Sam respondeu com uma aceno positivo de cabeça. – Bom menino.

Dean o soltou, e Sam começou a respirar fundo para manter a calma.

- É tão excitante te ver assim submisso...

- Filho da mãe. – Sam disse com desprezo. Dean riu, durante alguns segundos até parar e ficar quieto olhando para o seu rosto, Sam estava recuperando a calma. – O que foi?

- Nada, é que é engraçado te ouvir rindo.

- Não estou rindo.

- Mas eu estou, idiota. Então é a sua risada que eu estou ouvindo, claro que é diferente quando eu ouço você rindo no meu próprio corpo, mas dá na mesma, é a sua risada ainda, é o seu timbre de voz.

Sam pareceu ficar ligeiramente surpreso com o que acabara de ouvir, mas como ele ainda estava irritado com o irmão, não fez comentário algum a respeito disso.

- Que seja. – Sam disse, mal humorado. – Agora sai de cima de mim.

- Por quê? Eu sei que você gosta de ficar por baixo... – Dean disse maliciosamente, sem fazer menção de sair de cima de Sam.

Sam sorriu, sarcástico, e cruzou os braços. Ele ainda estava deitado, sentindo o peso do corpo sobre seus quadris. Se Dean queria brincar, ele ia brincar.

- Então pode ficar aí, a posição até que não é desconfortável. Pra falar a verdade... – Ele sorriu mais ainda, mexendo os quadris de Dean de uma maneira sugestiva, e é claro que Dean sentiu isso, porque arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. – É confortável até demais...

Se a intenção era fazer Dean sair de perto...

- Não importa quem está no meu corpo, você vai sempre ser o fodido da história.

Dean riu, e riu mais ainda ao ver a expressão de desgosto em seu rosto, e começou a gargalhar assim que Sam começou a empurrá-lo, na tentativa de fazê-lo sair de cima dele.

- Dean!

- Que foi, não está mais confortável?

- Okay. – Sam sorriu com desdém, e tornou a parar de se mexer. – Dane-se se eu vou ser o fodido da história, é você quem vai sentir a dor quando eu estiver te fodendo.

Céus, aquela conversa estava ficando muito estranha.

Dean molhou os lábios, segurou os seus braços e os colocou acima da sua cabeça, então abaixou o rosto até ficar ao alcance do seu rosto. Ele observou com satisfação a sua testa se franzir, Sam estava visivelmente confuso. Ele sentiu também a respiração apertar, ficar mais rápida, podia sentir seu hálito quente batendo contra o rosto de Sam e sabia que Sam estava sentindo o mesmo.

Estava colocando o peso sobre o seu corpo, que agora era propriedade temporária de Sam, e não estava ligando à mínima. O coração de Sam, ou literalmente o coração de Dean, estava batendo rápido e Sam não sabia direito o que estava sentindo a respeito daquela situação.

Aquele olhar que Dean direcionava a ele era um tipo de olhar que Sam talvez nunca tivesse direcionado a garota nenhuma em toda sua vida, era um tipo de olhar faminto, mas era _seu_ rosto que ele estava vendo, e era o rosto de Dean que Dean estava vendo.

O que torna tudo mais estranho ainda.

- Dean... O que você...?

A pergunta morreu na garganta, Dean estava se mexendo sobre os seus quadris e aquilo não estava fazendo muito bem a Sam. Quer dizer, fazer bem estava, mas era constrangedor demais.

- Como você sabe que dói? Alguém já te fodeu antes?

Não era o tipo de coisa que ele esperava ouvir, e nem a risada que Dean deu a seguir.

Sam abriu a boca, mas se deu conta de que não tinha idéia do que retrucar, e isso só causou mais divertimento ainda em Dean. Ele saiu de cima de Sam, saiu da cama e estendeu a mão para o seu irmãozinho.

- Eu te odeio! – Sam disse com todo o desprezo que ele estava sentindo agora pelo irmão, e com o rosto vermelho também.

- Mentira, você me ama que eu sei, e pára de corar feito um tomate porque isso me faz parecer um marica.

- Eu devia morder sua língua! – Sam disse com raiva, ignorando a mão estendida, se levantando sozinho. Aproveitando para ajeitar as coisas lá embaixo sem que Dean percebesse, porque a calça parecia estranhamente justa agora.

- _Uh,_ não diz uma coisa dessas que não pega bem, Sammy. – Dean mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando com malícia para o irmão antes de começar a andar até o banheiro. – Agora se me dá licença...

- Dean!

- Olha... – Ele parou em frente a porta, olhando para Sam. – Prometo não me masturbar lá dentro, falou?

E dizendo isso, entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta, sem dar tempo a Sam de protestar. Sam se largou na cama, tentando não se constranger ao imaginar seu irmão lá dentro tocando as suas partes intimas... Oh, merda, imagine só quando eles tiverem que ir tomar banho!

- Eu devia mesmo morder a sua língua!

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo, porque eu adorei escrevê-lo ;D

**Aniannka **– O subconsciente dele ta trabalhando bem rápido! E se o negócio está ruim, calma que pode piorar uahauhauaha Um beijo, obrigada pela review!

**L** – Obrigada pela review! Quanto as safadezas que o Dean vai aprontar, acho que ele vai aprontar algumas D Mas você tem alguma sugestão? auhauhaaha Beeeeijos x3

.

.

.

É isso, vou ficando por aqui, até o próximo capítulo. Ah, eu não esqueci as outras reviews não, okay gente? É que eu respondi para o email, aqui eu só vou responder as pessoas que deixarem como "anônimas" xD

Bem, fui! Obrigada pelas reviews, e continuem mandando mais .

Eu sou movida a reviews, já sabem neah?

Beeeeeijos!


	5. Capítulo 4

**E se eu fosse você?**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

---

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence, mas a idéia foi minha, juro! Pena que eu anotei no guardanapo e ele saiu voando pela janela! xP Okay, sem brincadeira. Sam, Dean, e Supernatural não me pertencem!

**Sinopse **- E se Dean fosse Sam e Sam fosse Dean? Como seria estar no corpo do seu irmão e ter o seu irmão no seu corpo? Mesmo para eles, aquilo parecia ser inexplicável, mas tinha que ter uma saída. Até porque eles não poderiam ficar daquele jeito para sempre.

**Beta:** Nããão tenho! Os erros são todos meus, por mais que eu releia sempre tem aquela coisa que "escapa".

**Shipper:** Sam e Dean Winchester – Isso mesmo, Wincest! Pode não parecer de primeira, mas só de primeira.

**N/A:** O título foi tirado de um filme brasileiro, homônimo. Não sei se você reparou, de qualquer jeito, por mais incrível que pareça a idéia não veio do filme, e ele não tem nada a ver com a fanfic (Com a exceção do lance de trocar os corpos, claro).

**N/A²: **Essa fanfic contém **Slash**, contém **Incesto** e é tudo consensual. Se você sente que tem maturidade suficiente para ler, vá em frente, agora se você não gosta desse tipo de coisa, despreza, tem nojo e blá, blá, blá, procure outra fanfic. Para os que gostam, boa leitura! ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 4.**

**

* * *

  
**

- Qual é Sammy! Precisa mesmo ficar com essa cara de quem chupou limão azedo?

- E se eu quiser ficar? Não é da sua conta!

- Tudo bem, você está mal humorado, mas podia melhorar a expressão, não é? É do meu rosto que estamos falando.

Dean sorriu para Sam, e Sam revirou os olhos engolindo o palavrão que estava na ponta da língua pronto para ser dito. _"Como se eu gostasse de olhar o meu rosto com essa cara de idiota e esse sorriso sacana!", _Sam pensou, olhando para seu rosto, olhando para Dean, e ainda com a cara de mau humor.

Os dois estavam no Impala, a caminho do ferro velho de Bobby. Eles tinham pesquisado algumas coisas sobre troca de corpos e não tinham chegado a lugar algum, então Sam resolveu que era hora de pedir ajuda para alguém mais experiente, por isso lá estavam os dois.

- Acho que agora é o _meu_ rosto. – Sam disse, totalmente ranzinza, cruzando os braços. Não parecia que ia tirar a expressão emburrada da cara tão cedo. Dean apenas deu de ombros, e então parou o carro no acostamento. – O que foi?

- Nada não. – Dean respondeu, puxando o banco do motorista para trás, e então segurou o volante se ajeitando no banco. Ele torceu o rosto numa expressão de desagrado e puxou um pouco o banco para trás de novo, e acabou puxando muito. Então, murmurando algo parecido com um palavrão Dean deu impulso para o banco ir para frente e acabou muito perto do volante, e com a velocidade com que o banco andou para frente, ele bateu o joelho em alguma parte do carro. – Puta que...!

- Dean, o que foi? – Sam perguntou, sem paciência. Estivera o tempo todo observando o irmão como se ele fosse um alien. Dean não lhe respondeu de imediato, puxou o banco para trás e finalmente conseguiu deixá-lo arrumado certo, então ele ajeitou o encosto, e passados alguns minutos ele estava sentado olhando para frente com as mãos no volante. – _Dean?_

- São suas pernas. – Dean disse, olhando para o irmão. – Cara, você tem pernas enormes. Você é grande demais! Eu mal consigo andar sem tem vertigem e agora está ficando difícil, na verdade _desconfortável,_ dirigir com o seu corpo!

Sam sorriu de lado, cruzando os braços. Ele tinha uma solução óbvia para aquilo.

- Se está tão desconfortável, por que não me deixa dirigir?

Dean soltou uma risadinha de desdém, e olhou para Sam com descrença, como se não acreditasse que ele estava pedindo aquilo.

- Você? Dirigindo a minha garota?

Sam franziu a testa, não entendendo o tom de voz de Dean. Qual era a graça naquilo?

- Sammy, o único jeito de você colocar suas mãozinhas macias no volante da minha garota vai ser enquanto eu estiver no seu corpo, porque nunca que eu vou deixar você dirigir ela. Só se eu for atropelado por um caminhão e nem conseguir andar direito!

Dizendo isso Dean começou a rir sozinho, ligou o carro e continuou a dirigir. Meio que se mexendo no banco vez ou outra como se procurasse uma posição confortável porque as pernas de Sam pareciam ocupar todo o maldito carro.

- Muito engraçado, Dean. – Sam disse com sarcasmo, sorrindo amarelo. – E só pra você saber, duvido que se for atropelado por um caminhão vai conseguir sobreviver. Daí o carro seria meu, e adivinha o que eu colocaria nele?

Sam sorriu maldoso, Dean o encarou um instante com curiosidade.

- Um CD-player.

- Não! – Dean disse no mesmo instante, surpreso e meio chocado. – Você não faria uma coisa dessas!

Não que Sam quisesse que Dean fosse atropelado por um caminhão só para ele ficar com o Chevy '67, ele não ligava para isso realmente. Ele só queria irritar o irmão.

Credo, até parecia que estar no corpo de Dean fazia Sam pegar as manias dele. Porque quem costuma gostar de irritar o outro é Dean e não Sam.

- Ah, eu faria, _maninho_. – Sam disse no melhor tom Dean Winchester que ele conseguiu usar, imitando o modo de Dean falar. Porque mesmo que estivesse no corpo de Dean, ele estava diferente, e seu irmão no seu corpo também. Sam cruzou os braços e continuou prestando atenção na estrada, ignorando o olhar fixo que Dean lançava a ele.

- Se você fizer isso eu juro que volto pra puxar sua perna, cara!

**xx**

Estava cansativo dirigir, na verdade extremamente desconfortável e não passou mais de 1 hora de estrada quando Dean parou no primeiro Motel que viu. Mesmo Sam dizendo que poderia dirigir, que não iria meter o carro num poste, Dean se recusou a deixar o irmão dirigir e resolveu parar.

Até porque o carro até parecia uma lata de sardinha quando você está no corpo enorme de Sam Winchester. Dean se perguntava como raios o irmão agüentava ficar horas no carro viajando com ele sem reclamar do desconforto.

- Consegue andar sozinho ou ainda não se acostumou com minhas pernas? – Sam perguntou ao sair do carro, a caminho da recepção do Motel. É claro que ele estava sendo irônico, mas Dean apenas lhe respondeu com um olhar feio. Ele deu uma ajeitada na jaqueta, e Sam concluiu que ficava muito estranho usando aquele tipo de roupa.

Dean fez questão de usar a jaqueta, porque é a preferida dele e a maior também, já que tinha pertencido ao seu pai. Sam resolveu usar as roupas mais simples de Dean que combinavam mais com ele, mais com Sam. Quer dizer, nenhum dos dois estava muito diferente, com a exceção de que Dean estava usando a jaqueta de couro e Sam estava sem ela, no corpo de Dean. Sam pensou que a jaqueta ficaria pequena, mas tinha ficado bem.

- Que foi, está me achando sexy? – Dean perguntou com um sorriso de lado, aquele sorriso Dean Winchester que Sam tinha implorado para Dean não usar enquanto estivesse com posse do seu corpo. – Porque eu estou te achando sexy, _muito_ sexy.

- Cala a boca. – Sam murmurou, sentindo o rosto esquentar diante do olhar que Dean lançava a ele.

- Oh meu Deus, você está corando! – Dean continuou a provocar. – Não acredito que está corando!

- Dean, cala a boca! O que os outros vão pensar se ouvirem você fazendo esse tipo de brincadeira?

Sam olhou ao redor, estavam no estacionamento do Motel e ele não estava exatamente vazio. Havia pessoas ali, uns caras conversando perto de um Mustang, uma mulherzinha perto da recepção do Motel, algumas garotas e um casal, que estavam com malas. Fora que não estava escuro, era de tarde ainda e qualquer um poderia ouvir. Na verdade eles estavam ouvindo, Sam pensou, porque eles estavam olhando para os dois homens perto do Impala com certa curiosidade.

- Desde quando você liga para o que eles pensam? – Dean perguntou, chegando perto de Sam, chegando perto _demais,_ na opinião de Sam. Ele sentiu a respiração quente de Dean perto do seu rosto, e sem notar tinha fechado os olhos por alguns instantes. – Deixa eles pensarem o que quiserem.

Sam abriu os olhos, Dean estava sorrindo daquele jeito malicioso para ele. Sam sentiu o coração dar um salto, e não sabia dizer se era porque Dean estava agindo como Dean, ou se era porque seu corpo estava muito próximo do seu corpo temporário. Ele ainda não tinha se acostumado direito com o fato de ficar se encarando sem precisar de espelho.

Ele sentiu a mão de Dean, ou a sua, na sua cintura, ou na cintura de Dean, e sentiu a respiração de Dean perto da sua orelha. Daí Sam perdeu o foco do pensamento.

- No máximo eles vão pensar que estamos nos pegando, e isso não é novidade. Todos pensam isso. – Dean se afastou no instante em que Sam estava fechando os olhos, esperando que Dean fizesse qualquer coisa insana que não deveria fazer, então o mais novo voltou a vida e a realidade, e foi mais ou menos quando Dean deu um tapa no seu traseiro que Sam voltou totalmente a realidade e ao Motel.

Todo mundo estava olhando para a cara dele, e o máximo que Sam conseguiu fazer foi dar um sorrisinho forçado e sem emoção, sentindo o rosto queimar e o próprio corpo queimar, como se estivesse pegando fogo.

Eles entraram no Motel, na recepção. Havia uma mocinha loira mascando chiclete, que devia ser a atendente. Havia um garoto na recepção também, um garoto de altura mediana, moreno com olhos claros. E Sam podia jurar que ele arregalou os olhos quando bateu os olhos em Dean, que chegou perto da recepção, apoiou-se no balcão e olhou para ele com um sorriso muito parecido com o sorriso de um milhão de dólares de Sam, aquele que fazia qualquer um perder a compostura.

Sam se perguntou se Dean estava dando em cima do homem, porque geralmente ele teria ido até a garota, mas talvez não tivesse ido até ela porque ela parecia ocupada ajeitando alguma coisa do outro lado do balcão, mastigando um chiclete e ouvindo música sem notar o que acontecia ao seu redor.

- Oi! – Dean cumprimentou, e Sam chegou perto, parando ao lado dele. O garoto continuava a encarar Dean, e parecia haver constrangimento em seu olhar e interesse, sim, _aquele_ tipo de interesse.

- O-Oi!

- Um quarto, por favor. – Dean pediu, puxando a carteira do bolso. O garoto acenou com a cabeça, mas continuou olhando para Dean. Sam notou o olhar que ele lançava para seus lábios, para seu pescoço, para o maldito pescoço de Sam! O garoto estava comendo seu corpo com os olhos e Dean parecia estar gostando da atenção, porque não parava de sorrir.

Era um tipo de sorriso e olhar que Sam nunca em toda sua vida lançaria a alguém, principalmente um homem, só faltava agora Dean dar alguma cantada de bar no garoto.

Aquilo só podia ser pra tirar uma com a cara do pobre Sam preso no corpo de Dean, só podia.

- Cama de casal? – O garoto, o tal Thomas, agora olhando para o crachá, perguntou normalizando a voz. Parecia ter se recuperado do impacto da visão de Sam, digo Dean, não é? Sam não tinha idéia do poder de sedução que ele tinha, quer dizer, _Dean _tinha_,_ já que era Dean quem estava no comando. Mas era o corpo de Sam que ele estava usando, então dá na mesma, não é? Pra flertar com alguém e fazer a pessoa gaguejar você também tem que ser bonito, certo?

Claro que agora Sam, seu corpo, estava com um estilo bem galinha, _fácil,_ disponível para sexo, do que o estilo "garoto educado" que ele costumava ter. Esse papel ficava para Dean agora, porque mesmo que fosse o corpo de Dean, as feições, o modo de falar, tudo tinha mudado. O irmão mais velho parecia ser mais certinho do que o irmão mais novo, só porque eles tinham trocado de corpo.

- Cama de casal? – Dean repetiu, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, então olhou para Sam com uma expressão de ponto de interrogação. Ele estava para fazer alguma piada, Sam tinha certeza, ele ia fazer alguma piada a respeito daquilo, ainda mais porque o garoto olhava dele para Dean, digo de Sam para Dean _fisicamente._ Parecia estar rezando que não fosse cama de casal.

- Cama de casal, das bem grandes. E seria um enorme favor se você nos desse o quarto mais isolado. Sabe como é, ele costuma fazer muito barulho, se é que você me entende. E eu não estou a fim de ter que parar no meio da "coisa" para ouvir reclamação dos vizinhos. – Pra sua própria surpresa, não foi Dean quem disse isso, tecnicamente foi, mas foi Sam quem falou. Dean arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, e passou a encarar Sam num misturo de curiosidade e surpresa, muita surpresa.

Dean não ia ter o gostinho, dessa vez, de fazer aquela piada sem graça e deixar Sam constrangido, não. Se Sam estava no corpo do irmão, então vamos agir um pouco como Dean, certo?

Sam passou o braço ao redor da cintura puxando o corpo musculoso que ele tinha para perto do corpo de Dean, de uma maneira muito sugestiva. O garoto soltou um suspiro decepcionado, isso depois de dar um sorrisinho sem graça por causa do que Sam tinha falado. Ele começou a anotar algumas coisas, pedindo as informações dos dois. Sam fez questão de, assim que o garoto esticou a mão com a chave na direção de Dean, a pegar e puxar o corpo de Dean, o seu corpo, para mais perto. O garoto ficou olhando os dois, surpreso, muito surpreso, e seu rosto estava levemente avermelhado.

Dean encarou Sam, sem ação. Sam sentiu o coração de Dean batendo forte quando ele próprio aproximou os lábios do pescoço de Dean, e vamos dizer "de Dean" porque tecnicamente o seu corpo pertencia ao seu irmão agora, e vice e versa. Mas continuando, Sam roçou os seus lábios no pescoço de Dean e sussurrou, em tom alto o suficiente para o garoto ouvir.

- Vamos logo pro quarto baby, porque você está me deixando com vontade...

Ele pôde ver os pelos dos braços de Dean se arrepiando. Pela primeira vez na sua vida, ele tinha deixado Dean sem ação, totalmente sem ação. O que é engraçado, porque ele estava no corpo de Dean e estava fazendo coisas que nunca pensou que faria, mas ele não conseguiu se controlar. Aquela cara o estava comendo com os olhos, então era bom ele saber que aquele corpo já tinha dono. Mesmo que soasse pervertido demais para quem ouvisse e não soubesse o que estava acontecendo com eles.

Sam se afastou, sorriu para o rapaz e reparou que a mocinha tinha parado de mastigar o chiclete e estava observando eles com toda atenção e choque do mundo. Sam sorriu, um sorriso típico de Dean, e saiu da recepção. Seu irmão ainda ficou um tempo parado, estático, antes de se tocar que ainda estava ali na recepção.

Ele sorriu para o rapaz, um pouco constrangido, e saiu da recepção, sentindo que sua calça tinha ficado um pouco apertada depois daquilo.

**xxx**

- O que diabos deu em você? – Dean perguntou assim que fechou a porta do quarto, jogando as mochilas num canto. Era um quarto bom, melhor do que os que eles costumavam ficar, e havia uma cama enorme de casal e um espelho, um espelho enorme no teto.

- Achei que, agora que estou no seu corpo, deveria agir mais como você. – Sam disse inocentemente, se largando no sofá que havia no quarto e colocando as pernas em cima da mesa, se sentando de um jeito largado que não combinava com ele.

- E desde quando eu banco o gay na frente dos outros?

- Você quem começou. Se não agüenta o tranco, então não coloca pressão. – Sam disse, sorrindo de lado. Dean cruzou os braços, e sorriu também. Se Sam queria jogar, eles iriam jogar.

Sam continuou o olhando, até começar a rir sozinho.

- Todo mundo deve ter pensado que eu sou o marido da relação, se é que você me entende.

- Eles já pensam que você, ou o meu corpinho lindo, é o marido da relação. O afeminado da dupla é você e não eu, Sammy. Mesmo que eu esteja no seu corpo e esteja fazendo você parecer mais macho, isso não muda tudo.

- O que está querendo dizer com isso? – Sam disse se sentado direito, perdendo a pose de Dean, ou do que ele achava que Dean era, e passou a encarar seu irmão, ele mesmo, com curiosidade e um pouco de irritação. Dean apenas sorriu e andou até seu irmão, andou até ficar de frente para ele. Dean em pé, Sam sentado.

- Estou querendo dizer que você é o politicamente correto, o educado, o bom moço, que precisa de um parceiro que coloque mais animação na sua vida.

Sam arregalou os olhos diante da afirmação. O que raios tinha dado em seu irmão?

- Não está colocando animação nenhuma na minha vida. – Ele disse, dando de ombros, antes que pudesse se dar conta do que estava falando. Qual é, estar no corpo do irmão dele o estava fazendo dizer as coisas por impulso como Dean fazia?

_- É isso que você quer, animação? Porque se quiser eu posso te "animar", e _muito,_ Sammy._

- O que disse? – Sam perguntou de súbito, encarando o irmão que parou de sorrir para franzir a testa.

- Não disse nada. _Como será que é beijar a mim mesmo?_

- Como é que é?!

- Como é que é o que? – Dean não estava entendendo todo o espanto na voz de Sam. Ele se afastou, descruzou os braços.

_- Provavelmente não ia ser tão legal quanto beijar você, você mesmo, Sammy, no seu corpo..._

- Dean! – Sam tinha se levantado também. Dean tinha dado um passo para trás e agora estava encarando Sam como se ele fosse um tipo de maluco.

- O que é? _Cara, ele pirou?_

- Eu não pirei!

- O que você disse? – Dean parecia assustado agora, mais assustado com o que Sam acabara de lhe dizer do que com a expressão de choque na face dele.

- Oh meu Deus, você não disse nada. – Sam concluiu, levando a mão à boca. Dean parecia ter um belo ponto de interrogação em cima da cabeça. Ele não estava entendendo essa reação repentina de Sam. – Você não... Não disse _nada_.

- Sammy, está me assustando... _Cara, porque ele respondeu que não pirou? Eu não perguntei se ele pirou, eu..._

- Você pensou! – Sam disse, cortando o pensamento de Dean.

Dean abriu a boca, seu queixo caiu, teria ido parar no chão se fosse possível. Sam ouviu muito bem o que Dean disse, a parte do _"Sammy, você está me assustando"_, mas a outra parte... Em momento algum Dean abriu a boca para dizer aquilo.

E reparando melhor, se recuperando do susto de ter ouvido Dean dizer aquelas coisas, ou no caso pensar, não era a sua voz que ele estava ouvindo, como quando Dean falava. Era a própria voz de Dean, como se Dean não estivesse no seu corpo. Como se a troca de corpos nunca tivesse acontecido e ele estivesse realmente _falando _aquelas coisas.

Dean foi arregalando os olhos aos poucos, conforme ele chegava à conclusão do que estava acontecendo.

_- Ele... Ele ouviu o que eu pensei... Oh, meu Deus. Me diz que ele não me ouviu pensando aquilo, me diz que ele não me ouviu pensando que seria uma boa idéia beijá-lo e, puta que pariu Dean, pare de pensar nisso, pare de pensar!_

- Oh meu Deus! – Foi Sam quem disse, se afastando de Dean e passando a mão pelo cabelo arrepiado. – Porra!

- _Meu pai do céu, ele ouviu! _Sammy, eu... Eu não quis dizer, digo, _pensar _aquilo eu... Eu estava...

- Dean, cala a boca!

- É essa coisa maluca que está acontecendo! Eu não estou raciocinando direito. Eu nunca que ia querer te...

- Dean, pelo amor de Deus, não termina essa frase! – Sam disse, o olhando como se Dean fosse uma aberração humana. Dean se calou, parou de tentar se explicar desesperadamente, e Sam? Sam tinha os olhos marejados, e parecia se controlar ao máximo para não cair no choro na frente do irmão. Dean se aproximou do irmão para tocá-lo no braço, e abriu a boca para se explicar, mas não teve tempo.

- Fica longe de mim!

- _Não, Sammy, pelo amor de Deus, não faz isso comigo. Droga, Dean, seu idiota! Okay, pare de pensar, pare de pensar agora!_

Sam se afastou, empurrou Dean bruscamente e então foi até o banheiro, bateu a porta e se trancou lá dentro. Dean não soube o que falar, não soube o que fazer, ele ficou olhando para a porta fechada, se perguntando o que o irmão estava pensando, se perguntando d porque dele poder ler sua mente de repente.

Caramba, ele tinha estragado tudo. Mas como ele ia adivinhar que Sam estava lendo a mente dele? E como ele ia controlar seus pensamentos? Ele não sabia como agir, ele estava sentindo raiva de si mesmo, estava sentindo vergonha. Aquelas curiosidades vieram à mente dele do nada, era a primeira vez que ele admitia e não se reprimia a respeito do que sentia pelo irmão, às vezes. Era a primeira vez que ele não dizia que era errado porque Sam era seu Sammy, seu irmãozinho mais novo, irmão.

E foi errado, ele deveria ter se reprimido, ele deveria ter se controlado.

- Sam? Sam! Por favor, Sam! – Dean bateu na porta, mas seu irmão não lhe respondeu, não a abriu. Então Dean encostou a testa na madeira da porta e fechou os olhos. Sam não ia abrir. Sam o estava odiando, Sam estava com nojo dele e ele estava certo. Dean nunca se sentiu tão confuso como estava se sentindo agora, como Sam deveria estar se sentindo. Não era mais uma brincadeira, era uma realidade.

Dean ama seu irmão e seu amor vai além do fraternal, e Sam ficou sabendo disso do pior jeito possível, e na ocasião errada.

O que já estava ruim, com certeza ia piorar.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A:** Desculpem a demore, gente, desculpem mesmo! Eu não sei o que me aconteceu, mas eu prometo que não vou mais demorar tanto pra atualizar a fanfic como demorei dessa vez.

Obrigada pelas reviews, todos vocês! Eu simplesmente amo cada uma, e fico muito feliz mesmo em saber que vocês estão gostando. ;D

**Aniannka – **Aquilo me veio do nada, eu achei que ia ficar engraçado se o Dean checasse o 'tamanho' do irmão, sabe? xD Obrigada pela review, espero que tenha gostado desse e, bem, até o próximo! ;3

**Luh – **Só você? Porque eu tenho uma queda do tamanho do Himalaia por Wincest! Auhauahauhauha Hey, obrigada pelo elogio, fico feliz em saber que você está gostando! Um beeeeijo e até o próximo! ;3

**Sarah-chan** – Desse jeito você me faz eu me sentir a coca gelada no deserto, sabia? Muito obrigado, adorei a review e ela levantou minha auto-estima xP auhauahuaha Até a próximo, moça! Um beeeeeeeijo! ;3

**Luiza** – Nhá, eu sei, eu extrapolei com essa demora, mas prometo que o próximo capítulo não vai demorar tanto! Problemas pra se registrar no FF? Eu lembro que eu fiquei uma hora tentando descobrir como postava fanfics! Auhauahuahauha É, eu sou lerda! Auhauahuaha Obrigada pela review, girl, até o próximo! Um beeeeeeijo!

.

.

.

Okay, pessoal! Até o próximo capítulo e, pelo amor de John Winchester que estais no seu, me deixem review porque elas me ajudam a escrever! Um beeeeeijo e até! ;3


	6. Capítulo 5

**E se eu fosse você?**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

---

**Disclaimer:** Nada disso me pertence, mas a idéia foi minha, juro! Pena que eu anotei no guardanapo e ele saiu voando pela janela! xP Okay, sem brincadeira. Sam, Dean, e Supernatural não me pertencem!

**Sinopse **- E se Dean fosse Sam e Sam fosse Dean? Como seria estar no corpo do seu irmão e ter o seu irmão no seu corpo? Mesmo para eles, aquilo parecia ser inexplicável, mas tinha que ter uma saída. Até porque eles não poderiam ficar daquele jeito para sempre.

**Beta:** Nããão tenho! Os erros são todos meus, por mais que eu releia sempre tem aquela coisa que "escapa".

**Shipper:** Sam e Dean Winchester – Isso mesmo, Wincest! Pode não parecer de primeira, mas só de primeira.

**N/A:** O título foi tirado de um filme brasileiro, homônimo. Não sei se você reparou, de qualquer jeito, por mais incrível que pareça a idéia não veio do filme, e ele não tem nada a ver com a fanfic (Com a exceção do lance de trocar os corpos, claro).

**N/A²: **Essa fanfic contém **Slash**, contém **Incesto** e é tudo consensual. Se você sente que tem maturidade suficiente para ler, vá em frente, agora se você não gosta desse tipo de coisa, despreza, tem nojo e blá, blá, blá, procure outra fanfic. Para os que gostam, boa leitura! ^^

_Se não fosse pela Mystik, eu provavelmente ainda estaria escrevendo esse capítulo! Desculpem pela demora!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 5.**

**

* * *

  
**

Seu corpo tremia como se ele estivesse no meio da neve. Seu corpo. Não era _seu_ corpo. O corpo do seu _irmão_ estava encostado na porta fechada daquele banheiro, e Sam não ia sair dali tão cedo. Se pudesse, ele ficaria ali pro resto da vida, até que um dia acordasse e estivesse no seu corpo e nunca aquilo tivesse acontecido antes, não passasse de um sonho ruim.

Seu irmão era tudo para ele. Embora ele não saia espalhando isso a quatro ventos, seu irmão era tudo para ele. Quando criança, seu irmão costumava ser o seu herói, ao contrário do seu pai. Era a pessoa em quem Sam mais confiava, era a pessoa que ele mais amava na vida, e após largar a faculdade para cair na estrada, após conviver com Dean, ele teve a certeza: Dean era a pessoa mais importante na vida dele, e a única com quem ele tinha um elo, uma ligação. A única em quem ele podia confiar naquele mundo infernal.

Mas e agora? Não era amor fraternal o que seu irmão sentia por ele, passava longe disso. Mesmo que dali, encostado naquela porta velha, Sam pudesse sentir Dean, pudesse ouvir os pensamentos de Dean que foram ficando mais embaralhados com o passar dos segundos, ele não tinha coragem de abrir a porta e encarar seu irmão.

Ele só conseguia decifrar alguns no meio daquela confusão de pensamentos. _"Sammy?". "Droga, Sammy, não faz isso comigo, por favor, não faz isso comigo". "Me deixa explicar". _Mas Sam não tinha coragem de abrir a porta e encarar seu irmão. Não tinha.

Encarar seu irmão? Do que ele tinha medo? Nem ao menos olhar para Dean ele estaria olhando, ele estaria olhando para ele mesmo. Bastava ir até o espelho daquele banheiro, bastava abrir a boca e dizer uma palavra, e ele _veria_ Dean, ele _ouviria_ Dean. Mas não se abrisse a porta. Se abrisse a porta ele daria de cara com seu corpo, seu rosto, e ouviria sua voz.

Sam cobriu o rosto com as mãos e tentou se controlar. Ele não iria chorar por isso. Ele não queria chorar por isso. Era verdade aquilo tudo, aquilo tudo era o que seu irmão pensava dele, era o que seu irmão sentia por ele.

_Irmão._

Eles são irmãos, por Deus, o que Sam deveria fazer?

Os minutos passaram lentamente. Sam foi se acalmando aos poucos. Ele tentou pensar em algo que não fosse os pensamentos de Dean de minutos atrás, ele tentou se concentrar no porque de ter adquirido a capacidade de ler a mente de Dean. "_Provavelmente porque você está no corpo dele, deve fazer parte do feitiço, ou seja lá o que isso for"._

Isso queria dizer que Dean ia poder ler a mente de Sam? Só esse pensamento fez o mais novo arregalar os olhos e sentir o sangue do corpo gelar. Se nem ele mesmo tinha certeza do que pensar, imagine se Dean pudesse ler a mente confusa dele? Isso o deixou mais assustado ainda.

Sam ficou mais um tempo ali, não soube dizer quanto tempo exatamente. Mas então, após molhar o rosto e se recuperar do choque, ele abriu a porta e saiu do banheiro. Estava escurecendo e Dean estava sentado na cama, de frente para a porta do banheiro, com a cabeça entre as mãos.

A posição dava a idéia de que Dean estava chorando, mas assim que ouviu o barulho da porta se abrir e ergueu o rosto, Sam viu que Dean não estava chorando. Embora parecesse abalado e estivesse meio pálido.

- Sam...

- O amuleto. – Sam o cortou antes que Dean dissesse qualquer coisa. Dean franziu de leve a testa sem compreender. Sam continuou a falar. – Você se lembra do que havia naquele amuleto que nós destruímos?

- Acho que uma caveira. – Dean disse, se lembrando. – E umas iniciais... J.B... Não, J.P. Por quê?

- Porque eu acho que a culpa de estarmos assim é do amuleto, acho não, tenho certeza. – Sam respirou fundo e deu graças a Deus que estivesse olhando para o seu rosto. Aquela conversa seria mil vezes mais difícil se ele estivesse encarando Dean, o rosto de Dean.

Dean franziu mais ainda a testa. Limpou a garganta antes de falar:

- Mas nós não destruímos?

Sam mordeu de leve o lábio inferior e isso fez surgiu uma expressão de curiosidade no rosto de Dean, quer dizer, no rosto de Sam que agora era de Dean temporariamente. E Sam esperava que fosse temporariamente.

- Talvez fossem dois. Eu estava pensando... Você se lembra daquela história dos brincos? Que a criada colocou um par de brinco e a princesa colocou o outro e elas trocaram de corpo para a princesa fugir de um casamento não-consensual? Mas a criada continuou com o brinco e a princesa viveu como escrava pro resto da vida? – Sam disse rapidamente, encurtando a história.

- Ahm... Garota Veneno¹? – Dean perguntou com um sorriso de lado, se lembrando da história do filme. Sam apenas revirou os olhos.

- É, quase isso.

- Sei...

- Então se for assim, vamos supor... Esquece esse lance de brincos. E se são dois amuletos... Um que troca os corpos e o outro que destroca? – Sam perguntou esperançoso. Dean ficou um tempo quieto observando Sam sem dizer nada. Sam deduziu que ele estava pensando no que ele havia falado sobre a situação deles, mas na verdade Dean estava meio surpreso com a reação de Sam. Porque agora pouco ele tinha perambulado a mente de Dean e tinha ouvido coisas que Dean pretendia manter em segredo até o dia da sua morte.

Então de repente ele se tranca no banheiro, e quando sai de lá ele começa a falar sobre o caso deles e finge que tudo está normal? Dean deveria estar agradecido, não é?

- Dean?

- Faz sentido.

Sam apenas sorriu, um sorriso sem muita vontade. Em seguida ele foi até o laptop e começou a pesquisar sobre o desenho do amuleto, Dean o ajudou nessa parte. As horas foram passando enquanto Sam pesquisava, e Dean o ajudava até certa hora em que ele se cansou e ficou deitado na cama assistindo televisão. Sam estava completamente submerso naquele mundo, tentando encontrar qualquer coisa que os ajudassem numa procura a outra parte do amuleto, quer dizer, ao outro amuleto. E o que ele encontrou dava mais sentido a sua teoria, e realmente existiam dois amuletos.

Só faltava encontrar o outro, e esperar que ele estivesse inteiro ainda. Porque se não estivesse, não havia como fazer a destroca.

Quando Sam terminou, ele olhou para a cama e viu que Dean tinha adormecido. Sam sorriu, se lembrando que ele costumava gostar de observar Dean dormindo. Às vezes quando acordava no meio da noite e olhava para a outra cama e observava Dean dormir. Ele ficava tão calmo, tão sereno, como se não houvesse preocupações.

Sam fechou o laptop e se levantou, indo até a cama. Aquelas horas de pesquisa meio que o fizeram se esquecer do que havia ouvido. E fosse o que fosse que havia acontecido, ele estava agradecido por não ter conseguido ler a mente de Dean.

E por falar nisso. Ele não tinha conseguido. Por quê? Bem, não interessava. Sam tirou os sapatos de Dean e os deixou ao lado da cama. Então ele foi até o banheiro, fechou a porta e parou em frente ao espelho e observou o seu reflexo.

Parecia cansado, um pouco pálido demais. Sam passou a mão pelo seu rosto, pelo rosto de Dean e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Estava de noite, amanhã o dia seria longo.

Ele não sabia quanto tempo ficariam daquele jeito, mas não dava para adiar aquele momento. Ele abriu os olhos e respirou fundo. Ele retirou a blusa de Dean, a deixando cair num canto do banheiro. Então ele segurou a barra da camisa e parou. Seu coração começou a disparar e, curiosamente, ele estava fazendo aquilo em frente ao espelho.

Ele levantou a camisa aos poucos, quase como se não quisesse fazer, mas quando ela chegou na metade ele mandou pro espaço aquele constrangimento e tirou a camisa de Dean de uma vez. Quando se vestiu as pressas no quarto daquelas garotas, ele sequer teve tempo de apreciar o corpo do irmão.

Apreciar? Droga, Sam! Você não deveria estar pensando assim!

Ele olhou para o espelho e então olhou para baixo, observando o peitoral e o abdômen de Dean. Ele não era tão forte como Sam, mas o corpo de Dean era definido, perfeito. Sam mordeu o lábio inferior e passou a mão pela pele do irmão lentamente, pelas cicatrizes que o trabalho de caça causava. Então ele se virou para poder olhar para as costas de Dean pelo reflexo do espelho.

Foda-se, ele achava as costas de Dean a coisa mais sexy do mundo. Pronto, com certeza depois dessa ele vai pro inferno.

Ele reparou que havia algumas sardas. Ele prestou atenção aos contornos e a vontade insana de estar no seu corpo tomou conta de Sam. Porque só no seu corpo ele poderia contornar cada uma daquelas sardas, com a própria língua.

Curiosamente, esses pensamentos estavam fazendo seu corpo "palpitar".

Sam respirou fundo outra vez e novamente ficou de frente para o espelho. Ele deslizou as mãos até o cinto da calça e o desafivelou. Suas mãos estavam tremendo levemente agora. Ele observou as mãos de Dean desabotoando o primeiro botão, ele observou o anel prateado que ele nunca tirava e quando deu por si, tinha aberto o zíper da calça. Sam mordeu o lábio inferior novamente, de nervosismo, e olhou para o espelho, para o colar que dera a Dean quando eram pequenos e que ficava tão bem nele, melhor ainda sem o contato da camisa.

- Eu não posso fazer isso! – Sam murmurou para si mesmo, tirando as mãos da calça. Ele não podia fazer aquilo, era como se ele estivesse se aproveitando de Dean e... Espera, era Dean quem retinha sentimentos errados por Sam e, pelo amor de Deus, ele estava no corpo de Sam!

Seus olhos se arregalaram e por um segundo ele se perguntou se Dean tinha feito isso quando estava sozinho. Após esse pensamento, seu rosto corou violentamente e as batidas na porta fizeram seu coração acelerar e ele deu um pulo de susto, encostando-se na parede fria com tudo.

- Sam? – Ele ouviu sua voz perguntando, de um jeito sonolento. Sam tentou controlar os batimentos cardíacos fortes demais.

- Eu... E-Eu já abro!

- O que você está fazendo aí? – De repente a sonolência no seu tom de voz tinha desaparecido.

- Eu... – Sam rapidamente procurou pela camisa e a vestiu desesperadamente, ele abriu a porta no segundo seguinte e deu de cara com Dean, digo, com seu corpo. – Eu estava usando o banheiro, ué.

Sam tentou esconder o nervosismo no tom de voz, mas sem muito sucesso.

Dean abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou em seguida quando seus olhos notaram que a camisa que Sam estava usando estava do avesso. Então seu olhar desceu na direção da calça e Dean notou que ela estava aberta.

- Cara, o que você estava fazendo aí dentro? – Dean perguntou, olhando diretamente para a calça aberta. Sam olhou naquela direção também.

"_Seu idiota, como você esqueceu de fechar isso?"_

- Eu... – De repente Sam, Sam Winchester, estava sem palavras.

- Você está tirando uma com a minha cara? – Dean perguntou, e ele parecia irritado. Sam engoliu em seco e se perguntou se ele estava falando do fato de Sam estar com a calça aberta e a camisa do avesso, mas não parecia que era isso. – Por um acaso isso é engraçado?

- Dean... Eu não sei do que você...

- Seria muito mais prático se nós conversássemos a respeito do que você me ouviu pensando ao invés de ficar me sacaneando. Dane-se se você é meu irmão, isso não tem a mínima graça, caramba!

Sam abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou porque percebeu que não tinha argumento. Dean o empurrou com tudo contra a parede do banheiro e as mãos dele foram diretamente para a calça, mas ao contrário do que Sam pensou que ele faria, ele apenas a fechou com um pouco de pressa.

- O que está...?

- Vamos sair agora mesmo pra procurar essa porra de amuleto pra trocarmos de corpos e então podermos seguir nossos caminhos, _separadamente._

- Como é? – A palavra "separadamente" fez Sam suar frio. Dean parecia estar com raiva, muita raiva, e Sam não sabia exatamente do que ele estava com raiva, ou por que. Mas a idéia de se separarem, de cada um seguir seu caminho, fez o sangue de Sam gelar e o mais novo se desesperar de verdade. – Como é que é?

- Por um acaso ficou surdo? Porque eu me lembro de ter uma audição muito boa. – Dean retrucou ironicamente, saindo de perto do irmão, mas ele não se afastou demais já que Sam o puxou pelo braço e o impediu de sair do banheiro. Dean não fez nada além de olhar para a mão de Sam em volta do seu braço, e olhar o irmão daquela maneira séria e interrogativa.

- Não vamos nos separar. – Sam disse antes que tivesse tempo suficiente de pensar duas vezes. Dean franziu a testa e fez menção de se desvencilhar, mas Sam segurou o braço com mais força.

- Pensei que fosse isso que você...

- Eu não quero isso. – Sam o cortou. Ele olhou nos olhos de Dean, que na verdade eram os seus, olhou fixamente nos olhos. Porque era Dean quem estava ali, era Dean quem estava sentindo a intensidade do olhar. Ele se aproximou, ainda segurando o braço de Dean só que agora suavizando o toque. Dean piscou algumas vezes e quando deu por si, sentiu os lábios de Sam contra os seus.

Não foi ele quem tomou a iniciativa dessa vez, estava chocado demais para tomar qualquer tipo de iniciativa. Mas isso não durou mais que alguns segundos. Dean ainda estava de olhos abertos e viu que Sam tinha fechado os dele, então Dean fechou os olhos também e sentiu a textura dos seus lábios, e sabia que Sam estava sentindo a textura dos dele.

Sua língua tocou o lábio inferior de Sam, que na verdade era o seu, e seu irmão abriu um pouco a boca e esse foi o melhor sinal que Dean já teve para aprofundar o beijo.

Foi o beijo mais esquisito que ele já deu na sua vida. Começou calmo, incerto, desajeitado, e quando as línguas começaram a se tocar com mais confiança, Sam soltou o braço de Dean e o puxou pela cintura enquanto Dean colocava a mão no cabelo dele. Era a coisa mais esquisita do mundo beijar a si mesmo, foi o que Dean pensou, era com certeza a coisa mais esquisita do mundo.

As mãos de Sam entraram pela camisa de Dean e passaram pelas costas fortes do corpo mais alto, e Dean deixou escapar um gemido baixo quando Sam acertou um ponto em especial que fez os pêlos dos seus braços e nuca se arrepiarem. Sam quebrou o beijo e olhou o irmão e estava sorrindo de lado.

- Isso é golpe baixo. – Dean sussurrou, e tornou a beijar Sam impedindo o mais novo de responder. Foi um beijo mais forte, que exigia bem mais. Colocou o irmão mais novo contra a parede, e terminou de tirar a camisa que estava do avesso, deixando-a cair no chão.

O contato da suas costas com a parede fria fez Sam estremecer, mas estremeceu mais ainda quando Dean beijou aquela parte do seu pescoço em especial, aquela parte sensível. Ele podia sentir o irmão sorrindo entre seu pescoço, enquanto beijava, chupava e mordia de leve fazendo Sam morder os lábios e fechar os olhos, suspirando.

Aquilo ia ser esquisito, além de divertido também. Já que, quem melhor para conhecer seus pontos sensíveis do que você mesmo?

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A: **Garota Veneno¹ é um filme de comédia estrelado pelo Rob Schneider que tem um lance de troca de corpos. Eu, particularmente, achei engraçado.

Pessoal, meus amores xD *puxando o saco*, me desculpem pela demora! Não sei o que me aconteceu, eu tinha escrito metade do capítulo e então quando fui reler achei que estava um lixo e então resolvi reescrever tudo, mudar tudo. Acho que foi por isso que demorou, vou tentar não demorar mais! Espero que tenham gostado da atualização! ;*

Até o próximo!


	7. Capítulo 6

**E se eu fosse você?**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

---

**Disclaimer:** Sam, Dean, e Supernatural não me pertencem!

**Sinopse:** E se Dean fosse Sam e Sam fosse Dean? Como seria estar no corpo do seu irmão e ter o seu irmão no seu corpo? Mesmo para eles, aquilo parecia ser inexplicável, mas tinha que ter uma saída. Até porque eles não poderiam ficar daquele jeito para sempre.

**Beta:** Os erros são todos meus, eu não tenho Beta. Por mais que eu releia sempre tem aquele errinho que escapa.

**Shipper:** Sam e Dean Winchester – Isso mesmo, **Wincest!**

**N/A:** Eu descobri que o nome do filme é "Se eu fosse você", e não "E se eu fosse você?". Certo que não faz lá muita diferença, né...

* * *

**Capítulo 6.**

**

* * *

  
**

O caminho até a cama não demorou mais que alguns minutos para ser completado. Dean caiu por cima, e Sam por baixo, e eles não paravam de se beijar um segundo sequer. Mesmo que suas mentes gritassem que aquilo era errado, não era como se eles estivessem em condições de pensar direito agora.

Dean quem interrompeu o beijo, mantendo-se sentado no quadril de Sam enquanto recobrava a respiração. Sam abriu os olhos e o encarou, e foi estranho observar seu corpo, seu próprio rosto naquele estado.

- Isso não tem volta, Sammy. – Dean disse num sussurro de voz, permitindo que seu cérebro digerisse tudo o que havia acontecido agora a pouco. Ele estava esperando ser odiado pelo irmão, e nunca ter aquele sentimento insano correspondido.

Sam apenas sorriu de leve, um sorriso genuíno que não combinava muito com Dean, e talvez não combinasse exatamente porque ele quase nunca sorria dessa forma.

- Eu sei.

Sam continuou meio sentado ainda com Dean sobre seu corpo temporário. Ele fechou os olhos ao mesmo tempo em que começava a beijar seu pescoço, ouvindo Dean gemer baixo diante do toque. Dean passou a mão pelo seu cabelo curto e fechou os olhos também, tentando imaginar Sam, Sam_ mesmo_ - com as pernas quilométricas e o corpo forte e alto -, o beijando e mordiscando seu pescoço daquela forma. Quando deixou escapar um gemido mais alto, quando Sam chupou com mais força seu pescoço, naquele ponto em especial, foi que o barulho na porta chamou a atenção dos garotos.

Dean e Sam abriram os olhos na hora e se encararam num misto de surpresa e uma quase frustração. Dean, ainda em cima de Sam, olhou para a porta imaginando quem diabos estava ali há essa hora.

- Quem é? – Sam perguntou num sussurro e Dean não respondeu, ele se levantou e saiu da cama, se recompondo ao mesmo tempo em que ia até a porta. Sam tratou de se recompor também, fechando o zíper da calça que estava meio aberto e se levantando da cama. A pessoa do outro lado começava a ficar sem paciência e quando Dean abriu a porta e deu de cara com ela, a pessoa, ela não parecia nada feliz.

- Sam?! Sam, que diabos está acontecendo e por que você me ligou todo desesperado?

Sam, do outro lado - no corpo de Dean -, arqueou as duas sobrancelhas ao ver Bobby com a melhor das caras de preocupação e a pior das de irritação e falta de paciência. Dean abriu a boca, mas não respondeu. Ele tinha se esquecido completamente que, assim que Sam se trancou no banheiro, ele havia ligado para Bobby.

Claro, para quem mais ele ligaria? Ele estava desesperado, ele só queria falar com alguém mais experiente para ajudar eles naquela situação para ele poder ir embora, ter seu corpo de volta e poder ir embora, porque naquela hora parecia que era isso o que Sam queria dele, que ele fosse embora, mas agora...

- Você veio... _Rápido..._ – Dean murmurou ainda um pouco surpreso. Então ele notou que Bobby não estava sozinho. O caçador mais velho entrou no quarto e observou o corpo de Dean, parado perto da cama e sem camisa, parecendo igualmente chocado ou tão chocado quanto Sam, ao lado da porta. – Você veio com a... _Jo?_

Dean encarou o caçador, agora boquiaberto de surpresa. A caçadora mais jovem, Jo, estava pegando as coisas no porta-malas do carro de Bobby, lá no estacionamento.

- A _Jo?_ – Sam perguntou da cama, não parecendo nada feliz com a novidade. Bobby olhou dele para Dean, Dean no corpo de Sam.

- Ela estava me ajudando num trabalho quando você ligou... Mas você parecia tão abalado que nem me deu tempo de dizer nada. Me diz, o que está acontecendo aqui, rapazes?

Jo escolheu essa hora para entrar no quarto, carregando uma mochila. Ela sorriu de leve para Dean - no corpo de Sam -, e então seus olhos encontraram os de Sam - no corpo de Dean -, e o sorriso aumentou. A garota desceu o olhar pelo corpo do mais velho dos Winchesters e ela não fez questão de esconder que estava gostando muito do que estava vendo.

- Whoa, Dean! Não está tão calor assim pra andar desse jeito. – Ela comentou deixando a mochila no chão. Sam sorriu amarelo para ela. Dean, ao lado de Jo, fechou a porta e aumentou seu sorriso diante da fascinação da garota em encarar seu corpo sem camisa.

- Então, Sam? – Bobby impediu qualquer um deles de fazer qualquer comentário. Ele olhava para Dean.

- É Dean. – Dean respondeu, caminhando para perto do irmão e se sentando na cama. Sam se sentou ao seu lado, isso sem antes buscar uma camisa para vestir, que ele nem notou que era uma das suas camisas. Bobby franziu a testa sem entender.

- Como?

- Eu sou o Dean. – Dean respondeu, sorrindo de lado. Isso só resultou em uma Jo e um Bobby completamente confusos.

- Você bebeu, garoto? – Bobby perguntou, sem entender nada. Dean riu e Sam, ao seu lado, suspirou com cansaço.

- Ele está falando a verdade, Bobby. Alguma coisa aconteceu e nós... Bem... Mudamos de corpo.

- Isso é algum tipo de piada? – Jo perguntou. – Porque se for, Dean, ela não é nada engraçada.

- Eu não sou o Dean. – Sam respondeu, sem paciência. – Olha, nós cuidamos de um caso esses dias e tinha um amuleto lá, ou algo assim, e é claro que o _inteligente_ do Dean tinha que ter inventado de pegar e no dia seguinte, eu acordei no corpo dele e ele no meu.

- Isso foi irônico, Sammy?

- Obviamente que não, Dean. – Sam se limitou a responder, visivelmente sarcástico. - O fato é que nós destruímos o amuleto, mas continuamos assim. Eu tenho uma teoria a respeito de como fazer para nós voltarmos ao normal, mas se eu estiver certo, vai ser como procurar uma agulha no palheiro.

Bobby encarava os garotos com a boca entreaberta, e estava demorando em digerir a noticia. Jo parecia que estava vendo duas aberrações na cama.

- Isso é impossível. – Ela disse com a voz meio falhada. Sam sorriu novamente, um sorriso forçado.

- Foi o que eu pensei também.

- Isso é sério? – Bobby perguntou, se sentando num sofá que havia ali no quarto, porque a noticia era chocante demais para recebê-la de pé. Sam e Dean apenas acenaram positivamente com a cabeça e Jo, percebendo isso, deixou escapar um sonoro "Oh...". – Meu Deus, em todos esses anos de caça eu nunca vi nada parecido. Já ouvi falar, claro, mas nunca presenciei nada assim.

- O mais engraçado de tudo... – Dean disse, sorrindo de lado. – É que o Sammy pode ouvir meus pensamentos.

Sam corou levemente ao ouvir isso e Jo, notando que o caçula estava corando no corpo de Dean, arregalou os olhos.

- Caramba, é sério mesmo! O Dean ele nunca... Nunca corou desse jeito! – Ela comentou, apontando para o rosto de Dean que ficou mais vermelho ainda com esse comentário. Dean, no corpo de Sam, apenas riu do comentário e Sam, no corpo de Dean, quis enfiar a cabeça debaixo da Terra.

- Eu não posso mais ouvir seus pensamentos. – Sam murmurou. O que era verdade, ele não conseguia mais ouvir os pensamentos de Dean.

- Eu daria todo o dinheiro na minha carteira pra ouvir os seus. – Dean disse, parecendo um pouco chateado pelo fato dele não poder ler a mente de Sam.

- Você não tem dinheiro nenhum na sua carteira, Dean. – Sam rebateu, evitando olhar para o irmão, que apenas deu de ombros.

- Okay... – Bobby os interrompeu. – Acho melhor nós ouvirmos sua teoria e vermos o que podemos fazer pra ajudá-los.

**xx**

O resto do dia foi passando lentamente. Bobby e Jo pegaram o quarto ao lado do quarto dos rapazes e começaram a pesquisar sobre as iniciais do amuleto, e do tipo de amuleto. Descobriam que era mesmo um amuleto de troca de corpos, e que geralmente era usado como um método de bruxaria para trocar os corpos, e as iniciais deviam ser provavelmente da pessoa que fez os amuletos, agora só restava descobrir quem era a tal pessoa. Eles combinaram de voltarem ao armazém no dia seguinte para ver se encontravam alguma coisa, e pelo visto o caso que eles estavam investigando foi uma mera coincidência. Quer dizer, a coincidência era aquele assassino ter morrido naquele lugar, porque esse caso de agora não tinha nada a ver com o antigo a menos é claro a parte em que o amuleto era encontrado no armazém.

Sam ficou absorto naquele mundinho nerd dele e Dean ficou na cama morrendo de tédio até escurecer. Os dois não falaram sobre o que tinha acontecido e Dean é que não ia comentar, e Sam também não parecia querer tocar no assunto. Pensando melhor, aquilo era uma loucura e era melhor fingir que não havia acontecido, antes que fosse tarde demais e não tivesse mais volta.

- Aonde você vai? – Sam perguntou quando observou Dean se levantar da cama e colocar uma das jaquetas pretas dele, a maior que ele tinha e que havia ficado tão bem no corpo de Sam. Dean apenas enfiou a chave do carro no bolso da calça jeans e então olhou seu irmão de esguelha.

- Sair.

- Sair? – Sam tinha deixado seu laptop de lado.

- É, sair. Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui dentro, eu preciso espairecer as idéias e...

- E nada melhor do que espairecer as idéias num bar enchendo a cara e dando em cima de qualquer mulher que surgir na sua frente. – Sam deixou escapar antes que pudesse pensar no que estava falando e isso fez Dean rir. Geralmente quando Sam dava esses surtos, esses chiliques, ele tinha aquela voz de espertinho, mas agora ouvindo da boca de Dean, ouvindo a voz de Dean dar esses chiliques era uma coisa muito engraçada. – Qual a graça?

Sam não parecia ter notado isso, ele estava muito mais interessado com o fato de Dean querer sair pra fazer tudo o que ele acabara de narrar.

- Nada não. – Dean disse, ajeitando os cabelos castanhos de Sam de um jeito totalmente não-Sam. – A gente se vê mais tarde, bro.

- Nem pensar! – Sam disse, se levantando e pegando suas coisas para sair.

- Aonde você pensa que vai?

- Nem fodendo que eu vou deixar você sair por aí sozinho com _meu_ corpo!

Dean revirou os olhos.

- Eu só vou beber alguma coisa, jogar um pouco, eu não vou fazer tudo o que você disse aí que...

- Não, Dean. _Não_ e pronto.

Dean cruzou os braços e ficou observando seu irmão se arrumar para sair com ele. Sam tinha vestido uma blusa preta por cima da camisa branca e ele não estava parecendo nada com Dean, não era aquele o jeito que Dean se vestia e Dean achou que ficava parecendo um mauricinho usando essas coisas. Claro, a blusa não era dele, era uma das mais antigas que Sam evitava usar porque na maioria das vezes ele perdia as roupas por causa do trabalho. Então ele deixava suas melhores roupas guardadas.

- Você pode beber demais, arrumar briga e daí quem vai terminar com o corpo todo machucado sou eu. E você tem que me prometer... Nada de garotas. – Sam, quando já estava pronto, parou em frente ao irmão e esperou pela resposta.

Dean arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Ciúme? – Ele perguntou, brincando.

- É o meu corpo. – Sam se limitou a responder. – Você não vai transar com nenhuma garota enquanto estiver no _meu_ corpo.

Ele queria se convencer de que era apenas porque Dean estava com seu corpo e isso era definitivamente como se o irmão estivesse violando ele, usando seu corpo para se divertir com desconhecidas e não porque seu corpo, ou o corpo de Dean no caso, esquentava de raiva só da idéia de Dean sair com alguma desconhecida, independente de não estar no corpo dele ou não. Dean também parecia que queria que o chilique de Sam fosse por isso, a segunda opção, mas o tom do irmão deixava claro que era só porque ele estava em seu corpo.

- Okay...

- Prometa.

- Eu prometo.

- Eu quero ouvir você dizer o que, Dean. – Sam disse, sem paciência. Dean revirou os olhos de novo, de um jeito que deixava Sam com a maior cara de desdém.

- Eu prometo não transar com garota nenhuma enquanto estiver no seu corpo. – Ele disse com tédio, e Sam sorriu, satisfeito. – Você também.

- Eu? – Isso surpreendeu o mais novo. – Eu nem saio com garota nenhuma quando estou no meu corpo, quanto mais no seu!

- Isso porque eu sou o mais bonito e consigo garotas com mais facilidade. – Dean disse ironicamente. – Agora prometa, Sammy-boy.

- Eu prometo não transar com garota nenhuma enquanto estiver no seu corpo. – Sam repetiu com tédio, e Dean sorriu de lado, completamente satisfeito.

- Uma pena para o seu corpo. – Ele disse, com aquela pontada de malícia e ironia. – Ele ia se divertir pela primeira vez na vida!

Dean deu as costas e saiu do quarto, e por isso não viu a cara que Sam fez ao ouvir isso. Era um misto de irritação, constrangimento e vontade de matar seu irmão, o que ele não podia fazer enquanto não houvesse a troca de corpos.

**xx**

O bar estava cheio. Era nessas horas da noite que o local ficava movimentado pra caramba e divertido. Várias pessoas estavam bebendo e conversando, algumas já completamente bêbadas arrumando briga do lado de fora. Sam e Dean entraram lado a lado no local e a primeira coisa que Dean fez foi dar uma boa olhada no bar e então sair de perto do irmão indo até o balcão, aonde uma garota morena usando um batom vermelho demais estava atendendo.

Dean não precisava olhar para trás para ver que seu irmão o estava seguindo. Ele parou no balcão e apoiou os cotovelos na superfície de madeira e deu o seu melhor sorriso. Se ele estivesse em seu corpo ele teria dado aquele sorriso de lado cafajeste que deixava bem clara as suas intenções, mas como ele estava no corpo de Sam ele se aproveitou da situação e colocou o melhor sorriso garoto-inocente que ele conseguiu fazer. Aquela sorriso de 1 milhão de dólares de Sam Winchester que conquistava qualquer alma viva no mundo e se Sam não fosse tão recatado – e Dean agradecia a Deus por isso – ele conseguiria mulheres com o estalar dos dedos.

Ou, no caso, o encurvar dos lábios até as covinhas adoráveis surgirem.

Sam parou ao lado do irmão, olhando dele para a morena que parava em frente a Dean e sorria cheia de péssimas intenções.

- O que o bonitão vai querer? – Ela perguntou numa voz sensual, e Sam quis arrastar Dean dali a pancadas. Dean apenas sorriu genuinamente, dando a idéia de ser um bom moço, embora suas roupas dissessem o oposto.

- Uma vodka pura, por favor.

Sam arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. Se fosse o habitual Dean teria aproveitado a brecha para soltar uma das suas cantadas horríveis que, magicamente, sempre davam certo. Mas hoje Dean apenas continuou com aquele sorriso e tentou parecer o mais educado possível. Sam só se deu conta do porque quando a moça sorriu de lado, piscou para ele e deu as costas, indo pegar sua bebida, e daí Dean olhou para Sam com aquele sorriso de lado completamente cafajeste que deixava o corpo de Sam, bem, meio cafajeste.

As intenções de Dean eram as piores possíveis, Sam desconfiava. O irmão estava se aproveitando dos seus dotes, como o seu sorriso e o seu olhar de filhotinho de gatinho abandonado, que Sam sabia que eram infalíveis porque ele sempre os usava quando precisava obter informações para os casos – mas nunca pra conquistar garotas e transar com elas por uma noite.

- Dean, o que significava isso? – Sam perguntou baixo, segurando o braço do irmão com um pouco de força demais. Dean franziu a testa, se fazendo de desentendido.

- Isso o que, Sammy?

- Você prometeu!

- Eu prometi não ir pra cama com garota nenhuma enquanto estivesse no seu corpo. – Dean retrucou, e ele sorriu maldosamente antes de completar a frase num sussurro pirracento. – Não disse nada a respeito de flertar...

- Seu filho da puta! – Sam deixou escapar mais alto do que pretendia.

- Isso aí bro, já está pegando o meu jeito. – Dean retrucou, irônico. Sam abriu a boca para dizer outra coisa, que ele desconfiava que era um palavrão bem feio que faria seu pai lavar sua boca com sabão, mas a garota morena os interrompeu entregando um copo a Dean com vodka pura e deixando a garrafa ao lado.

- O garotão tem planos pra hoje a noite? – Ela perguntou sugestivamente. Sam sentiu o rosto esquentar de raiva e pensou em responder por Dean, acabar com o barato daquela garota, mas então ele se parou. Se Dean queria brincar, bem, eles iam brincar conforme Dean queria.

- Hum... – Dean tomou um gole da bebida e a sentiu descer pela sua garganta. – Nenhum interessante, por quê?

Sam apenas saiu de perto do irmão, o deixando conversar com a morena que parecia bem interessada em ter planos com Dean hoje à noite. Sam olhou o bar todo. Ele pensou em ir até alguma garota e dar em cima dessa garota do melhor jeito Dean Winchester possível, mas daí ele pensou que talvez Dean não fosse se incomodar, fosse só achar engraçado e fazer piadas do gênero _"Só no meu corpo pra você se dar bem, Sammy",_ e isso fez o mais novo se remoer de raiva antes mesmo da coisa acontecer.

Então ele viu, um homem forte jogando sinuca mais à frente, na parte mais isolada do bar. Ele jogava muito bem e estava ganhando uma grana preta. Era um homem alto, loiro, usando uma jaqueta de couro e com aquele jeito "homem macho de ser", e daí Sammy sorriu da maneira mais maldosa possível. Porque, logo quando os dois entraram no bar, ele reparou que o homem tinha desviado o olhar da mesa de bilhar para dar uma checada em Sam, ou no caso Dean, já que o corpo era do seu irmão mais velho.

Sam olhou para o irmão uma última vez, vendo ele todo risos com a garota. Depois ele rumou sentido a mesa de bilhar e parou em frente a ela, a tempo de ver o homem acertar uma jogada e ganhar o jogo. O cara que estava jogando com ele, que parecia meio bêbado, começou a resmungar, mas diante do olhar frio do homem loiro, ele se deu por vencido, entregou o dinheiro da aposta e saiu de perto.

Então o loiro, guardando o dinheiro no bolso, ergueu o olhar para encarar o homem mais jovem que o encarava de volta feito um adolescente ingênuo. Sam até cogitou agir mais como Dean, mas ele desconfiava que aquele cara, aquele tipo de cara, iria preferir lidar com um Dean mil vezes mais recatado, que só poderia agir inocentemente enquanto Sam estivesse em seu corpo.

- Topa jogar uma comigo? – Sam perguntou. O homem passava o giz na ponta do taco enquanto olhava Sam dos pés a cabeça.

- Claro, por que não?

Sam sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ele retirou a blusa que estava usando, ficando apenas com a camisa branca que ele sabia que realçava o corpo de Dean, e ele percebeu – fingindo que não tinha percebido, claro – o homem passar a língua pelos lábios ao dar uma boa olhada no corpo de Dean. Sam agradeceu a si mesmo por ter colocado aquele jeans mais justo, rasgado em certas partes abaixo do joelho propositalmente.

Ele pegou um dos tacos.

- Ah, eu sou Dean Winchester. – Sam se apresentou, sorrindo levemente e esticando sua mão para apertar a do homem.

- Como o rifle? – Ele perguntou.

- É, como o rifle. – Sam sorriu mais ainda, um sorriso mais de lado enquanto soltava a mão do homem.

- Eu sou o Steve.

Eles começaram o jogo. Steve era bom naquele jogo de sinuca, mas com certeza não era melhor que Sam que tinha aprendido a jogar com o melhor dos professores, Dean. E por falar em Dean, Sam olhava, vez ou outra, para o irmão que tinha tirado completamente a sua atenção da garota para observar seu irmão jogando sinuca com aquele homem. Ele não era idiota, e não precisou de 1 minuto para sacar o que estava acontecendo.

Sam estava rindo, se divertindo e flertando com o homem a cada oportunidade possível, e as cantadas eram aceitas numa boa. Não, pior ainda, o homem tocava Sam em cada oportunidade, esbarrava nele e roçava seu corpo no dele, e o momento maior foi quando Sam foi fazer uma jogada e o homem ficou atrás dele observando-o se curvar para matar as bolas restantes na mesa.

Dean buscou todo o seu autocontrole e tentou por tudo no mundo ignorar o irmão e voltar a flertar a garota que ele descobriu que se chamava Stacy, mas ele só conseguia observar o irmão e sentir a raiva lhe subir a cabeça, não estava nem ouvindo o que a tal Stacy falava.

Ele sabia das intenções de Sam, e Sam estava conseguindo completar seu objetivo com sucesso, porque se a idéia era deixar Dean puto da vida, ele estava conseguindo deixá-lo e com êxito. Dean só não sabia dizer se a sua raiva maior era de Sam estar usando _seu _corpo para aquilo, ou se era porque era Sam mesmo.

Dava na mesma. Provavelmente era pelos dois motivos.

- Você me dá licença um instante, Stacy? – Dean pediu, sorrindo para a garota que sorriu de volta. Ela respondeu com um aceno de cabeça e observou Dean ir até onde estavam os dois caras jogando sinuca.

- Você é muito bom nisso, garoto. – Steve disse, quando eles já tinham terminado de jogar. Sam tinha ganhado, o que não era surpresa nenhuma para ele.

- É a prática.

- Podia jurar que ia ganhar de você com facilidade.

- As aparências enganam, não é? – Sam respondeu, sorrindo daquele jeito mais Dean. Steve sorriu também, olhando demais para a boca de Dean, a boca obscenamente perfeita de Dean que se curvava num sorriso malicioso agora. Steve tinha se aproximado, o suficiente para seus braços se tocarem, e Sam não quebrou o contato visual que estava fixo. Steve aproximou sua boca da orelha de Sam e o que ele disse em seguida fez Sam corar automaticamente, mais porque ele não estava tão acostumado a ouvir essas obscenidades do que por qualquer outro motivo. Era algo a ver com a boca de Dean envolta de uma parte em especial do corpo de Steve que todos os homens amavam em si mesmos.

Dean escolheu essa hora para chegar e interromper os dois. Ele puxou Sam para longe do homem que o olhou com surpresa e indignação também. Ele se pôs na frente do homem e encarou Steve dos pés a cabeça com mais desdém que o necessário. Ele notou, com um pouco de orgulho, que Sam era mais alto do que o cara, mas não muito. Bem, a altura sempre ajudava, não é? Embora Dean fosse bom de briga, era sempre injusto brigar com alguém mais alto do que ele, agora pelo menos as coisas estavam mais justas.

- Qual é a sua? – Steve perguntou, já em modo de agressão.

- Quer um conselho, cara? – Dean disse. – Fica longe dele.

- É, e por que eu deveria te obedecer, moleque?

Sam tentou fazer um sinal para Dean deixar aquilo para lá e os dois saírem, mas Dean o ignorou completamente.

- As únicas mãos firmes que ele aqui precisa são as minhas. Se encostar nele de novo, juro que vou arrebentar a sua cara. – Dean não estava brincando, a raiva tinha lhe subido a cabeça.

- Dean... – Sam murmurou, agora se arrependendo de ter feito aquela provocação, e ele se arrependeu mais ainda quando o homem puxou Dean pela gola da jaqueta, e daí Dean o empurrou grosseiramente, e daí os dois começaram a brigar e todo mundo no bar tinha voltado suas atenções para assistir a luta. O homem tentou socar Dean, mas Dean desviou e o jogou em direção a mesa de sinuca socando seu rosto e arrancando sangue da boca do homem. Ele estava segurando o cara pela gola da camisa e ia dar outro soco nele quando Sam o barrou.

- Dean, para! – O mais novo gritou, segurando o braço do irmão. Dean parou no mesmo instante, e o homem escolheu essa hora para atacá-lo de novo e Sam observou horrorizado a briga sendo levada para aonde havia mais pessoas e Dean sendo jogado contra uma das mesas enquanto o homem dava um soco em seu estômago. Então Sam pensou que, ninguém batia nele, no seu corpo e, principalmente, ninguém batia em Dean. Porque mesmo que fosse seu corpo era Dean quem estava lá apanhando.

Dean nem precisou ter tempo de reverter a situação, Sam chegou por trás do homem e o tirou de cima do irmão o empurrando para longe. O homem pareceu assustado com o movimento, mas não fez nada além de encarar Sam.

- Ninguém faz nada contra o meu irmão, entendeu? – Sam praticamente gritou, olhando intensamente para o homem como se isso fosse fazer seu cérebro se derreter.

- _Irmão?_ – O homem perguntou surpreso, se lembrando das palavras meio sugestivas de Dean pouco tempo atrás. Se ele ia fazer alguma coisa contra Sam ou Dean, ele pensou melhor a respeito disso quando viu que o rapaz maior tinha uma arma guardada parte por dentro da calça e parte para fora. Sam não disse nada quanto a pergunta, ele apenas puxou o irmão para fora do bar, ignorando completamente os olhares curiosos.

- Por que você tem que sempre partir pra porrada? – Sam perguntou quando já estavam lá fora, indo em direção ao Impala. Dean passava a mão pelo maxilar, sentindo-o doer mais do que costumava doer quando ele levava um soco em seu corpo, parecia até que o corpo de Sam era mais frágil pra essas coisas.

- E por que você ficou dando em cima daquele cara? – Dean perguntou, parado ao lado do carro. – Pensei que a gente tinha chegado a um acordo!

- É, que incluía não sair com garotas, não tinha nada dizendo que eu não podia sair com homens. – Sam resmungou, abrindo a porta e entrando no carro junto com Dean.

- Então ficou a fim daquele cara? – Dean perguntou, ligando o carro para saírem dali o mais rápido possível. Sam mantinha os braços cruzados e o olhar fixo na estrada. – Sam?!

- Não, eu só queria...

- O que?

- Ia ser engraçado o Dean Winchester mulherengo pra caramba ser fodido por um homem, ou pelo menos todo mundo pensar que foi. – Sam respondeu, visivelmente mal humorado, e ele sentiu a irritação aumentar quando Dean riu. Sam não tinha noção, até hoje, do quão sua risada forçada e desdenhosa era irritante.

- Você é quem ia ser o fodido na história. Agüentaria o tranco só pra me fazer ficar mal visto?

- Por que você tinha que dar em cima daquela garota? – Sam retrucou, olhando o irmão. Dean desviou o olhar, se concentrando na estrada. – Dean?!

- Vamos esquecer isso, ta legal? Vamos nos concentrar no nosso maldito caso de troca de corpos pra voltarmos ao normal logo.

Dean deu o assunto por encerrado e ligou o rádio, e Sam, muito a contragosto, se limitou a ficar calado e o silêncio tomou conta do carro o percurso todo até o Motel.

* * *

.

.

.

**N/A²: **Olá pessoal! Desculpem mesmo pela demora em atualizar essa fanfic. Eu tive um problema com o computador recentemente que atrasou mais ainda meus planos de atualizar "E Se Eu Fosse Você?", na verdade todas as minhas fanfics, mas eu vou tentar não demorar tanto assim, não!

Ah, reviews são muito bem-vindas! Um beijo e até a próxima!

.

.

**L – **Espero que você não tenha tido um piripaque! O.o Muito obrigada pela review e pelo elogio! :D Beeeeeijos ;*

**Carol **– De repente acabou xD Acho que esse capítulo também ficou curto, mas fazer o que, eu tive que parar aí. Muito obrigada pela review e pelo elogio, girl! Um beeeeeeijo ;*


	8. Capítulo 7

**E se eu fosse você?**

_por Miss Dartmoor_

———

**Disclaimer:** Sam, Dean, e Supernatural não me pertencem, dã!

**Sinopse:** E se Dean fosse Sam e Sam fosse Dean? Como seria estar no corpo do seu irmão e ter o seu irmão no seu corpo? Mesmo para eles, aquilo parecia ser inexplicável, mas tinha que ter uma saída. Até porque eles não poderiam ficar daquele jeito para sempre.

**Beta:** Os erros são todos meus!

**Shipper:** Sam e Dean Winchester – **Wincest!**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7.**

**

* * *

  
**

O sol estava forte na sua cabeça e Sam sentia a incrível necessidade de voltar para o Motel. O local não era agradável e estava sujo de poeira, e tinha aquele cheiro de coisas velhas que era simplesmente horrível. Dean e Bobby estavam dentro do armazém tentando encontrarem qualquer coisa que ajudassem os irmãos a saírem daquele feitiço de troca de corpos, e Jo e Sam estavam do lado de fora fazendo a mesma coisa. Eles procuraram pelo que parecia fazer horas e não descobriram nada, era só a droga de um armazém abandonado e a culpa deles estarem nessa situação era toda de Dean, Dean e sua mania idiota de fuçar coisas que não devia.

Sam reparou que Jo o estivera encarando esse tempo todo. Ele suspirou cansadamente, sentindo que seu rosto deveria estar corado por causa do calor do sol e porque a pele de Dean é pálida demais. Essa coisa de estar em outro corpo parecia estar virando rotina para ele, porque ele já tinha se acostumado com o corpo de Dean e nem reclamava mais, e Dean também não estava mais fazendo comentários a respeito das suas pernas quilométricas.

- O que foi? – Sam perguntou, passando a mão pelo rosto automaticamente como se tivesse algo ali que pudesse ter feito Jo achar interessante olhar para a cara dele. Jo não disse nada, encostou-se ao lado dele no Impala e observou o armazém. Ela puxou algo da pequena mochila que estava usando e estendeu para Sam, eram papeis amassados.

- Não repara na letra. – Jo disse, sem olhar para ele. – Bobby e eu ficamos fazendo uma pesquisa enquanto vocês tinham saído, e lembra aquelas inicias que o Dean disse que tinha no amuleto?

Sam passou os olhos pelas anotações de Jo, e tornou a olhar para a loira. Ela sorria orgulhosa de si mesma.

- J.P. Janice Porter, morreu há séculos atrás acusada de ser bruxa, foi queimada no meio da vila com todo mundo assistindo ela dizer que seu nome não era Janice Porter, e sim _Sophie Haze._

Sam tinha quase certeza que deveria estar se dando conta de que aquela história era muito importante, mas ou ele tinha perdido a capacidade de pensar com lógica, ou a sua mente estava tão ocupada com pensamentos sobre Dean e aquela situação tão ferrada entre eles, que ele estava cansado demais para pensar.

Jo pareceu ligeiramente indignada por Sam não ter sacado.

- Diz a lenda que Janice sabia que chegariam até ela e a acusariam de ser bruxa, então ela pegou a pequena Sophie que era filha do coronel da época e lhe deu um presente, um _amuleto._ – Jo sorriu mais ainda. – Ela trocou de corpo com Sophie pouco antes de encontrarem ela, e quem eles queimaram no corpo de Janice não foi Janice, foi a _Sophie._

- Diz a lenda? – Sam perguntou, ligeiramente perturbado pela história. Ele sabia que humanos eram capazes de coisas terríveis, mas isso...

- Os jornais da época, a história que o povo conta, blá, blá, blá. O que importa é que só pode ser verdade. Vocês encontraram o amuleto e então trocaram de corpos, vocês dois_ tocaram_ no amuleto.

- Mas nós destruímos o amuleto, Jo. – Sam explicou.

- De acordo com sua teoria, são _dois _amuletos. Um para a troca e outro para a destroca. Nós só precisamos achar o amuleto de destroca e pronto, Dean é Dean de novo e você voltará a ser o mais alto da dupla.

Fazia todo o sentido, e Sam se preocupou em ler a pesquisa de Jo até que Bobby e Dean chegassem, Dean com um incrível sorriso no rosto que mostrava as covinhas de Sam e Bobby ao seu lado parecendo satisfeito com alguma coisa. Quando Sam observou o irmão sem entender o motivo da animação, Dean estendeu um amuleto parecido com aquele que ele tinha pegado dias atrás, a diferença era que esse havia as inscrições J.P do lado oposto.

—————**W—**

Eles entraram no quarto e deixaram as mochilas com as armas no chão. Dean segurava o amuleto enquanto Sam fechava a porta. Jo e Bobby estavam no outro quarto.

- Então... Como nós...?

Dean jogou o amuleto na direção de Sam e o caçula o pegou no ar, sentindo a prata gelada entre os dedos e observando as inscrições com curiosidade. Ele tornou a olhar Dean um segundo depois e percebeu que irmão o olhava de uma maneira diferente, e Sam por um momento desejou que Dean estivesse no corpo dele para que ele pudesse ter uma ideia do que seu irmão estava pensando agora. Sam não andava com um espelho, ele não sabia como as expressões em seu rosto ficavam quando ele estava tendo pensamentos, qualquer tipo de pensamentos, então ficava difícil de tentar ler a expressão no seu rosto agora. Parecia um misto de preocupação e tensão, ou ansiedade e expectativa, ou algo a mais que Sam simplesmente não conseguia definir. Após alguns segundos Dean desviou o olhar do amuleto e se preparou para tirar a jaqueta e a camisa.

- Acho que é só a gente tocar no amuleto, como da última vez. Vamos ver e torcer para que dê certo. – Ele estava pegando uma toalha e roupas limpas quando Sam se tocou que estivera parado estático observando o irmão em silêncio.

- O que você está fazendo? – Ele perguntou, embora fosse muito óbvio o que Dean estava pra fazer. Dean, de qualquer forma, o observou como se Sam fosse mentalmente problemático.

- O que parece que eu estou fazendo?

Eles não tinham tocado no assunto, do que havia acontecido ontem envolvendo a cena de ciúmes e a briga, e Sam e Dean se beijando pouco antes de Jo e Bobby entrarem no quarto. Sam estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho em ignorar o detalhe de que talvez Dean gostasse dele de uma maneira meio incestuosa demais e de que talvez ele também goste de Dean de uma maneira incestuosa demais.

- Indo tomar banho? – Dean retrucou ironicamente quando Sam apenas o encarou boquiaberto. - Se você não reparou, o que eu acho difícil, nós estamos sem tomar banho desde que isso começou e eu realmente preciso tomar um banho agora, então...

Aí Sam pareceu se recuperar do choque e se deu conta de que ele tinha a capacidade de formular palavras.

- Mas, Dean...

- Mas o que? – Dean o olhou, começando a se irritar com a conversa. Sam achou que tinha direito de se irritar com a conversa também porque Dean estava indo tomar banho com _seu _corpo, estaria tocando _seu _corpo e Sam se sentia sujo e precisava de um banho também, e isso só o estava estressando e o fato de que Dean achava isso a coisa mais normal do mundo após eles terem se beijado, _Deus,_ aquilo o estava estressando de verdade.

– Você precisa de um banho também, então pode tomar um quando quiser. – Dean disse, como se isso resolvesse todo o assunto.

- Dean... – Sam estava protestando novamente, querendo enfiar na cabeça de Dean que eles estavam com corpos trocados e que após tudo o que aconteceu as coisas ficavam mais esquisitas agora, mas Dean não parecia estar ligando para esse detalhe. De repente Sam se odiava por não conseguir dizer todo o argumento bem trabalhado em voz alta.

- Olha, eu estou pouco me lixando, okay? – Dean disse, perdendo a paciência. – Eu preciso tomar um banho e não estou nem aí para suas crises dramáticas agora.

Aquilo tinha sido o limite para Sam.

- Certo, vai lá. Aposto que essa era a oportunidade que você estava esperando pra colocar as mãos no meu corpo. – Sam se arrependeu de ter dito aquilo no momento em que as palavras deixaram sua boca. Dean e ele viviam brigando, era o que acontecia quando você passava 24 horas por dia com alguém. Dean e ele viviam brigando pelas coisas mais banais possíveis, mas de alguma forma essas ultimas discussões que eles tiveram eram completamente diferentes das outras.

Não eram o tipo de briga aonde você provoca seu irmão e ferra com o laptop dele apenas para ver a cara irritada dele. Não era o tipo de briga aonde você aumentava o som do rádio e o desligava, esperando por seu irmão para ligá-lo e ouvir a música mais horrível possível em som ensurdecedor. Não era o tipo de briga que irmãos deveriam estar tendo e Sam de repente tinha toda a consciência disso e ele estava sentindo a extrema vontade de ter capacidade para voltar no tempo e se fazer calar a boca antes que pudesse ter tempo de dizer coisas daquele tipo para Dean.

Dean parou de fazer o que quer que estivesse fazendo e olhou para Sam e Sam sabia ler perfeitamente aquele olhar, porque ele sempre sentia o rosto quente quando estava com raiva e se perguntava se estava ficando vermelho e seu rosto estava definitivamente vermelho agora e só podia ser de raiva, Dean estava com raiva e, Sam apostava, através de toda aquela raiva havia vergonha também.

Não o tipo de vergonha que você sente quando faz alto estúpido na frente de milhares de pessoas, mas sim o tipo de vergonha que você sente quando pensa algo que não deveria pensar milhares de vezes e se sente envergonhado por não conseguir parar de pensar nesse algo errado.

- O que você está querendo insinuar com isso? – Dean perguntou, numa voz tão lenta que Sam não estava acostumado a utilizar quando estava usando aquele corpo, _seu_ corpo.

Mas Sam estava tão cansado daquilo, tão cansado e estressado e com vontade de ter seu corpo de volta que ele acabou dizendo todas as coisas estúpidas que ele não deveria estar dizendo, mas que ele sem querer havia pensado nesses últimos dias:

- _Insinuar?_ Eu pensei que estivesse sendo bem direto. – Sam retrucou, sentindo aquela vontade insana de discutir com Dean. Dean se aproximou perigosamente, mantendo o olhar fixo em Sam.

- Não era eu que estava tocando seu corpo na frente do espelho, trancado na porra de um banheiro! – Dean tinha elevado a voz, e numa fração de segundos Sam se perguntou se Bobby e Jo podiam ouvir do outro quarto.

- Não era eu que bancava o irmão mais velho quando por dentro tudo o que eu queria era foder o caçula da família! – Sam gritou, cheio de raiva e ressentimento. Ele não sabia o que estava falando, ele só estava dizendo tudo o que estava entalado na sua garganta e aquilo era confuso e errado, a culpa não era só de Dean como Sam estava dando a entender e ele sabia disso.

Dean abriu a boca no surto de raiva, mas não disse nada. Ele arregalou os olhos de susto e surpresa quando o peso das palavras de Sam atingiram sua cabeça, daí ele se obrigou a respirar fundo e tentar se acalmar e não sucumbir a vontade que tinha de empurrar Sam contra a parede e socar seu rosto, porque aquele não era o corpo de Sam e sim o seu e ele não queria acordar amanhã em seu corpo com um olho roxo.

- Acha que é isso? – Dean perguntou, mantendo o tom de voz baixo dessa vez. – Acha que é só isso que eu quero?

Sam não disse nada, porque ele não sabia o que dizer e também porque ele tinha medo de dizer algo mais estúpido que aquilo que disse.

- Acha que eu só quero isso de você? – Dean perguntou novamente. – Tem noção do quanto eu tentei reprimir essa porra de sentimento, Sam? Tem noção de como eu me sentia, _sinto,_ culpado por sentir isso por você? Acha que eu gosto da idéia de estar apaixonado pelo meu irmão caçula?!

Dean respirou fundo de novo para se controlar quando viu que tinha elevado a voz. Os olhos verdes de Dean se arregalaram em surpresa quando _Sam_ ouviu aquilo, aquela confissão vinda da _sua _boca. Por um momento ele desejou que fosse a voz de Dean dizendo aquilo para ele.

- Me desculpa. – Sam se pegou dizendo. – Eu... Me desculpa, Dean. Eu não quis dizer o que eu disse, eu não...

- Ah, não? – Dean retrucou com sarcasmo.

- _Não._ – Sam respondeu. – Droga, Dean! Isso está tão errado e tão... confuso. Eu só... Eu não sei o que dizer ou fazer, eu não sei o que fazer pra isso acabar e a gente parar de explodir por coisas tão...

"_Banais",_ era a continuação da sua frase, mas Sam percebeu que aquela não era uma discussão por coisas banais, pelo contrário, era uma discussão por motivos sérios.

- Olha, vamos só dormir e esperar que a gente esteja nos corpos certos amanhã. – Dean disse, mudando o foco do assunto e quebrando o silêncio.

- Mas e o banho? – Sam perguntou. Dean o olhou curiosamente.

- Sem banhos. – Ele assegurou o caçula. Sam apertou os lábios carnudos de Dean numa expressão de expectativa e quase ansiedade.

- Mas eu realmente preciso de um banho. – Ele disse, com cautela. Era verdade, seu corpo, digo, o corpo de Dean estava suado e ele precisava tomar um banho. Se ele fosse dormir naquela cama sem tomar banho novamente ele não ia conseguir pegar no sono de jeito nenhum.

- Pode ir se você quiser. – Dean disse, tentando parecer indiferente.

- Se... – Ele começou a falar quando Dean o olhou, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem de vergonha. – Se não te incomodar, você poderia... Hum... É o seu corpo, sabe?

Dean franziu o cenho e ficou olhando curiosamente para seu irmão, achando engraçado o fato de seu rosto estar vermelho como um pimentão. Sam não costumava corar daquele jeito nem quando estava no corpo dele, mas talvez o fato de Dean ser mais pálido deixasse tudo mais visível.

- Está querendo que eu te dê um banho? – Dean perguntou incrédulo e querendo se certificar de que não estava ouvindo coisas. Sam olhou para o lado, para a televisão desligada.

- É que... É que eu não me sinto bem tocando seu corpo sem... É que, parece que eu estou... _Me aproveitando_ de você ou algo assim.

O quarto mergulhou num silêncio constrangedor. Sam continuou olhando para a televisão como se fosse a invenção mais interessante do mundo, mas após vários minutos olhando para lá ele resolveu ver qual a reação de Dean que ainda não tinha dito nada, e quando seus olhares se encontraram Dean explodiu numa gargalhada histérica que não combinava com as que Sam costumava dar e nem com o momento esquisito pelo qual eles estavam passando.

- Dean! – Se possível Sam estava corando mais ainda pelo fato de Dean estar rindo da cara dele.

-_ Aproveitando? _Se aproveitando de mim? – Dean teve que se sentar na cama para não cair no chão. Ele mal conseguia respirar de tanto que estava rindo. – Sério? Puta que pariu, Sam! Você se supera a cada dia! Assim eu me sinto uma virgem indefesa!

- _Idiota!_ – Sam resmungou, entrando no banheiro. Ele estava prestes a fechar a porta quando Dean apareceu na sua frente com um piscar de olhos barrando-a com o pé. Sam o olhou sem entender, e entendeu menos ainda quando Dean entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta, a trancando.

- Pro caso da Jo ou do Bobby aparecerem do nada. – Dean comentou, tirando seus sapatos e meias. Quando olhou de volta para Sam, assim que estava se preparando para desafivelar o cinto da calça, viu o enorme ponto de interrogação em seu rosto.

- Isso quer dizer que...?

- Não tem como ficar mais estranho que isso, tem? – Dean disse com um sorriso, um sorriso simples que fez Sam sorrir também, só porque o clima entre os dois tinha se amenizado.

- Vamos tomar banho juntos? – Sam perguntou incrédulo novamente. Dean estava desafivelando o cinto da calça e se preparava para abrir o zíper.

- Não é como se nunca tivéssemos feito isso antes...

- É, mas... Dean, é meio diferente agora.

- Diferente como? – Dean perguntou, se preparando para ouvir Sam falar a respeito do detalhe de que a relação deles não era mais tão fraternal assim.

- Bom, nós não temos mais 10 e 14 anos de idade, Dean.

- Ah... – Não era o que Dean esperava ouvir. – Isso é o de menos. Além do mais, é meu corpo, né? E é o seu corpo, então não é tão estranho assim.

Sam revirou os olhos, mas não disse mais nada e apenas foi tirando a roupa, se sentindo meio desconfortável. Ele não sabia dizer se era porque estava tirando a roupa na frente de Dean, e isso não fazia sentido porque não havia nada ali que Dean não tivesse visto antes, ou se era porque Dean estava tirando a sua roupa também.

Após o que pareceu uma eternidade eles finalmente haviam tirado as roupas e estavam frente a frente e completamente nus. Sam sentia o rosto quente e ele tinha certeza que suas bochechas estavam coradas, mas Dean estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho em fingir que não tinha percebido.

- Bom... Vamos lá! – Dean disse e Sam o seguiu para dentro do box. Dean ligou o chuveiro e Sam entrou debaixo da água morna primeiro, apreciando a sensação que sentia pela água escorrer pelo seu corpo temporário levando embora o estresse. Dean se juntou a ele e, embora os corpos fossem trocados e Sam estivesse olhando para seu corpo e Dean igualmente, os dois evitavam se tocarem muito ou observarem seus corpos temporários.

Sam não era estúpido ou cego, ele tinha noção de que Dean era bonito._Caramba,_ não só bonito, mas atraente pra caralho. Mas essa era o tipo de coisa em que ele aprendeu a conviver da mesma maneira que o céu é azul, seu pai tem o pavio curto e cadáveres em decomposição fedem muito, da mesma maneira que isso são fatos, Dean ser bonito era um fato também. Sam nunca realmente parou para pensar muito a respeito disso, até o dia em que eles foram presos propositalmente – o que Sam ainda acha a maior estupidez que ele fez na vida, diga-se de passagem – e Sam começou a se preocupar que algum dos presos fosse tentar fazer Dean sua vadia porque Dean é bonito demais.

Até esse dia ele nunca ficou consciente de que ele achava Dean bonito, mas hoje? Hoje e quando ele observou o corpo de Dean na frente do espelho as coisas estavam meio diferentes, _totalmente _diferentes. Porque agora ele estava completamente ciente do quanto Dean é bonito.

Estava pensando nisso e chegando a conclusão de que seria uma péssima ideia olhar para o corpo de Dean quando sentiu suas mãos de dedos longos tocando sua pele. Dean estava passando o sabonete pelo seu corpo e ensaboando suas costas, e de repente Sam não estava mais preocupado com nada, além de como era bom estar tomando banho com Dean e que aquilo tinha tirado totalmente seu estresse de hoje.

Eles ficaram nisso, no simples tomar banho até que Sam começasse a passar o sabonete pelo seu peitoral e sem querer havia aproximado seu corpo demais do seu corpo, ou o corpo de Dean demais do seu corpo. Dean fechou os olhos um instante enquanto sentia sua coxa pressionada contra a coxa de Sam e Sam permitiu que sua mão deslizasse pelo seu peitoral, até que ele notasse a sua ereção. Ele mesmo estava excitado com aquilo e isso deveria ser errado, mas era humano e Sam não conseguia parar de imaginar as próprias mãos de Dean em seu corpo e ele tinha certeza que Dean estava pensando o mesmo a respeito dele, então antes que ele pudesse se controlar ele tinha pressionado seu corpo contra o azulejo do banheiro e beijado Dean, fechando seus olhos, tentando imaginar que aquele era realmente _Dean_ que ele estava beijando.

E era, só que era Dean no seu corpo e isso podia ser meio narcisista, mas era bom.

Dean gemeu baixo entre o beijo, enquanto a sua língua explorava a boca de Sam, enquanto a água escorria pelos corpos dos dois e eles mantinham a proximidade. Ele gemeu mais alto quando Sam tocou sua ereção e ele não se permitiu abrir os olhos e sabia que Sam estava fazendo o mesmo. Dean tocou a sua própria ereção e sentiu seu corpo estremecer entre seus braços, e isso foi só um estimulo para Dean o beijar com mais intensidade e masturbá-lo com força, da maneira que ele gostava enquanto Sam fazia o mesmo com ele.

Dean nunca sentiu nada igual, e Sam também. Ele continuaram a se tocarem e se beijarem e era como quando você ia bater uma no banheiro, a diferença era que era outra pessoa sentindo o que você deveria estar sentindo caso estivesse fazendo aquilo sozinho, então Dean resolveu que não era tão anormal assim e se entregou as sensações e ele podia jurar que ouviu Sam gemer "Dean" entre o beijo quando ele gozou nas suas mãos, e foi estranho ouvir sua voz sussurrar aquilo de maneira tão sem fôlego e cheia de desejo e necessidade, mas Dean estava tão submerso imaginando o corpo de Sam pressionado contra o dele, que foi quase como se ele ouvisse a voz do caçula.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para mandá-lo até o limite, porque ele estava gozando também e beijando Sam de uma maneira desajeitada e cheia de necessidade, sentindo a água escorrendo pelos corpos molhados e sentindo o cheiro de sabonete e água quente.

Sam abriu os olhos primeiro, observando seu rosto avermelhado pelo calor e pelo prazer. Dean abriu os olhos depois e aquilo deveria ser esquisito, mas Sam estava cansado demais para pirar por ter masturbado seu irmão, em seu corpo, enquanto os dois tomavam banho juntos.

Dean pensou em dizer algo como: _"É assim que eu pareço quando tenho um orgasmo? Bem sexy hein!",_ para amenizar o clima, mas desistiu de última hora porque ele estava cansado demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Eles saíram do banheiro pouco tempo depois e se enxugaram, vestindo suas roupas de dormir e caindo na cama, nenhum deles disse nada a respeito de estarem dormindo na mesma cama hoje.

———**W———**

Sam abriu os olhos aos poucos, sentindo seu corpo totalmente relaxado e uma sensação incrível de paz. Ele sentia vontade de dormir mais, dormir o dia inteiro só para sentir as cobertas sobre seu corpo e aquele outro corpo quente pressionado junto ao seu. Estava pensando nisso e suspirando quando, afundando a cabeça no travesseiro macio, ele notou pela primeira vez o braço sobre sua cintura e o corpo logo atrás do dele, aquecendo o seu próprio corpo.

Ele não precisava se virar para saber que era Dean que estava ali, e estranhamente, Sam não estava pirando como achou que estaria pirando quando fizesse algo desse tipo com Dean. Ele estava voltando a dormir quando, por nenhum motivo em especial, observou o espelho que havia naquele quarto. De primeira ele não notou nada de diferente, mas então ele se lembrou que passou esses dias todos no corpo de Dean e que aquele o encarando de volta com cara de sono não era o rosto de Dean.

- Dean! – Sam exclamou, se virando para encontrar o irmão submerso no sono, com a cabeça parcialmente afundada no travesseiro e o cabelo loiro totalmente desgrenhado. – Dean, acorda!

Sam se sentou na cama, chacoalhando o irmão até que Dean abrisse os olhos, grunhindo sem sentido por causa do mau humor de ter que acordar cedo.

- Só mais cinco minutos, Sammy. – Dean murmurou, meio acordado e meio dormindo. Sam sorria tanto e sentia tanta vontade de rir, porque tinha funcionado e eles tinham trocado de corpos, e Sam nunca estivera tão feliz na vida por estar olhando para o corpo de Dean como estava agora.

- Acorda logo, Dean! Funcionou, _funcionou!_

Dean estava para perguntar o que diabos tinha funcionado, ou ele estava para mandar o irmão calar a boca e dormir, tanto faz, quando ele mesmo abriu os olhos e observou seu irmão caçula, _realmente _seu irmão caçula no corpo _dele,_ o observando com expectativa e ansiedade. Seu cérebro levou alguns segundos para projetar a novidade, mas quando finalmente projetou Dean se sentou na cama e parecia ter acordado completamente.

Sam estava rindo, feliz, dizendo repetidas vezes que tinha funcionado e Dean estava observando suas mãos, seus braços e então seu peitoral coberto pela camiseta cinza. Ele tocou seu rosto com as mãos, arregalando os olhos quando suas mãos alcançaram o cabelo curto. Então ele sorriu, feito um maníaco e tocou o rosto de Sam que sorria de volta, daí os dois começaram a rir sem sentido e sem motivo algum, a não ser o de que tinha funcionado e eles estavam em seus devidos corpos.

Sam não sabia dizer se foi a euforia, ou a felicidade de estar em seu corpo e estar observando o rosto bonito de Dean, mas quando Dean tocou seu rosto e Sam tocou o rosto dele também e eles ficaram rindo por um longo tempo, de repente o moreno pressionou sua boca contra a boca de Dean e o beijou no meio da euforia, no meio da agitação, e quando Dean correspondeu e ele se pegou beijando Dean, beijando _Dean,_ caramba, ele chegou a conclusão de aquilo era incrivelmente bom.

Eles se separaram segundos depois, e não estavam mais rindo, apenas sorrindo. Eles não precisaram dizer nada para quebrar o silêncio, porque de repente a porta tinha se aberto e Bobby os observava segurando uma arma.

- Que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Ele perguntou, usando uma samba-canção e uma camiseta branca. Dean começou a rir de novo, se jogando na cama.

- Funcionou! – Sam gritou, feliz. Bobby não entendeu de primeira. – Funcionou, Bobby! Sou eu, o Sam!

Bobby arregalou os olhos de surpresa e abaixou a arma. Sam se deitou ao lado do irmão, observando Dean sorrir como nunca enquanto olhava para o teto. Quando ele percebeu que Sam o estava olhando, ele o encarou e Bobby tinha ido contar a novidade para Jo.

Os dois se observaram por um longo tempo até que Sam segurasse a mão de Dean por baixo das cobertas. Ele não sabia como seria daqui pra frente, ou se aquilo entre eles fosse dar certo, de qualquer forma sempre tinha sido só os dois e talvez as coisas não fossem acabar ruim no final. Da mesma forma que elas tinham a possibilidade de acabar em desastre, também tinha a possibilidade de tudo acabar bem.

- Cara, eu estou morrendo de fome! – Dean exclamou, quebrando o silêncio agradável. – Nem pra você alimentar meu corpo direito!

- Eu comi pra caramba esses últimos dias! – Sam retrucou totalmente indignado. Dean se levantou da cama, procurando pela sua calça jeans. – E você me diz que eu não alimentei seu corpo direito?

Dean não respondeu, ele só se observou em frente ao espelho e ficou lá se observando durante um bom tempo.

- O que foi? – Sam perguntou, chamando a atenção do irmão mais velho.

- Droga, eu sou o mais baixo de novo. – Dean murmurou num misto de frustração e decepção, mas quando ele olhou para Sam ele estava sorrindo, e Sam sorriu também. É, talvez tudo fosse ficar bem, no fim das contas.

* * *

.

.

N/A: Eu levei uma vida para atualizar essa fanfic, né? Me desculpem mesmo pela demora, não sei o que aconteceu comigo ¬¬ Mas finalmente o capítulo chegou e a fanfic chegou ao fim! Eu falo sério quando espero que vocês tenham gostado :D Obrigada por toooodas as reviews, sem elas a fanfic não teria chegado aonde chegou porque eu ia começar a pensar que estava escrevendo pro vento e, não sei se vocês sabem, mas isso me deixaria pra baixo! :D hahahahaha Muito obrigada mesmo, pessoal! Obrigada pelo apoio, pelas reviews, até mesmo as pessoas que só leram e não deixaram reviews. OBRIGADA! *-* Eu vou ficando por aqui, e até uma próxima fanfic! :3


End file.
